


Brother

by xxxchimmi



Category: ARMY - Fandom, ARMY BTS - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Mintae, Top Jeon Jungkook, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jeonjungkook, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kookmin, minkook, namjin - Freeform, parkjimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxchimmi/pseuds/xxxchimmi
Summary: Yoongi was desperate for a peace as he needs to raise and protect his younger brother without his parents. His parents had died long time ago as they were being killed by one of the Mafia's groups because of a reason.Yoongi wants to get revenge on behalf his father as he knew that it wasn't his father's fault and he sacrifice himself to join the biggest Mafia group around the world. But he didn't even realized that what he did has put his younger brother, Park Jimin into a trap. A love trap.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook, MinTae - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of breathing clouded the space around Yoongi's ear as he was running as fast as he can with his brother to hide in someplace from the mafia group. The sound of their steps was also filled the entire small spaces as it was being reflected everywhere just like their shadows on the wall.

Yoongi found a small place where it can be fixed with at least three people and quickly hide in there without leaving any signs for the mafia to find him and his brother.

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" Yoongi hissed lowly while rubbing his thigh. "What was that for?" he asked his brother annoyedly, Jimin.

"I told you not to deal with those assholes anymore!" Jimin scolded Yoongi in deadly seriousness. "Don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"Of course, I know but I don't give damn balls about it."

"How easy those words comes out from your mouth. Hyung, we almost could have died just now. Please stop dealing with Ryan, I'm begging you." Jimin wrapped his hands around Yoongi's bicep and pouting at the elder madly.

"No, Jimin. You know I have my intentions to do it. There's a reason for me dealing with those bastards. Not for fun and not for selling my organs or yours."

"Tonight may be our luck but what about next and next days? What will happen if you fail to find a hiding place or save your life? You know, they're looking for you."

"Then, maybe they'll kill me and I'll be dead."

_SLAP!_

"Ow! What the fuck Jimin!"

"Don't you dare hyung leave me alone in this cruel shitty world. You know I can't live without you."

"You need to learn how to live without me, Jimin-ah. Since I'm involved with them, I can be dead anytime."

"Hyung..." Jimin's voice wavered. "Please stop... D-Don't say that anymore. I-I don't want to hear about it anymore..."

Yoongi chuckled. Despite the darkness around them, Yoongi knew that his brother almost close to crying.

"Okay okay, let's stop talking about it. Such a cry bab—" Yoongi paused from talking as someone had suddenly walked towards the way to them and the steps have become loud and louder just like Jimin's thumping heart on the inside.

Jimin quickly gripped Yoongi's shirt from behind and his heart was thumping really really hard as he was scared of what will happen to them if they didn't run away.

"Hyung! Let's run!" He whispered to his brother while almost cry in terror. "Come on!" he pushed Yoongi to move but the elder refused the idea and hugged the younger instead to calm the boy down.

"It's okay, we're going to be saved right here." Yoongi insisted Jimin to relax.

"No! They're coming right to this way—"

"Here you are, Park Yoongi..."

Both of them had their eyes widened in terror as the voice that was calling for Yoongi was so clear and loud, exactly like the person was just near to them.

Unfortunately, they were right. The person has already locked his eyes on them with the tiniest smirk on the face.

"Fuck." Yoongi quickly jumped out from the place while gripping tightly with his brother's hand to run away saving their lives but once again, God has planned him otherwise. They both were circled by so many of them.

"Trying another escape Suga?" Jaetuk asked while having a joker laugh. "Stop making that face boy, you aren't getting any chance to get away from us again."

Yoongi didn't say anything, his eyes slowly traveled down to eye all the weapons in their hands and he slowly brought Jimin to stand behind him closely from being exposed to them.

"Suga, I've something to say." Yunhoe voiced out this time. "You know, all heads right here really wants to kill you. Really really bad. Wonder why? Easy. Because you always gave us a hard time to face Ryan. I don't think that we will let you go free tonight." Yunhoe said, taking steps slowly towards them.

"Wait!" Yoongi stopped him. "Let's make a distance. Don't come to us."

"Us?" Jaetuk asked, sounded confused but then he gasped with smiling so wide. "I almost forgot that we have a guest today. Suga? You brought someone to fight us."

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" asked another one of them in a sarcastic tone.

"He's nobody. Just a friend." lied Yoongi. He kept Jimin tightly behind him and so close to him while Jimin was already sobbing in terrified behind him.

"A friend?" Yunhoe didn't believe the said. "Take him," he demands to the boys and it has made Yoongi's eyes widened in panic.

The four boys immediately came closer to them as trying to take Jimin away from Yoongi even though Yoongi has already thrown a punch towards them.

But of course, even how strong Yoongi can beat everyone with only his fists; the fight between four and one, obviously four people will win the fight.

"Hyung!" Jimin shouted loudly as his body was being dragged towards them. "No! Let me go!"

"Fuck! Jimin!" Yoongi wanted to run, wanting to take Jimin back to him but he didn't realize that Jaetuk has ready to aim his leg from behind and the boy quickly hit his leg with the baseball bat, making Yoongi fell on the ground right away.

"Fuck! A-Ahhsh!" Yoongi yelled, holding his leg in pain.

Jimin fell into a deep shock. He can't bear with his heart to see his brother was getting hurt in front of his eyes. "Hyung! No! No No!" He started to whimper in between their grips and began to cry in frustration.

Yunhoe laughed at the scene and yawned loudly. He walked closer to Jimin and looked at the crying boy with bored eyes. "Yah, listen." He brought his hand up to hold Jimin's chin harshly. "This is what will happen if you try to mess with Ryan in the first place. Your friend is Ryan's target now you think?"

"Don't touch him!" Yoongi screamed from behind. He was about to stand up on the ground but his leg was too much in pain, giving him a hard time to move. "Don't ever lay your hands on him, shitass—Ahh!"

Jaetuk kicked him from behind. "So chattering. Shut the fuck up."

"No!" Jimin shouted in terror. "S-Stop hurting my brother!"

Yoongi's eyes widened and his heart abruptly stopped from beating for once. "Jimin! No!"

Jimin's eyes also turned bigger than ever after realizing what he had said out loud. His lips turned white, his pupils were trembling without he knows how to stop it.

It caused all of them to burst into peals of laughter right away while Jaetuk chuckled lowly and stepped on Yoongi's leg hard making the boy yelled in pain on the ground.

"Almost deadly believe it that he's your friend. Ah, mistakes happened. I see, a brother." Jaetuk purred deeply within a smirk.

Meanwhile, Yoongi had almost cried in worried. The thought of them taking Jimin away from him began to unfold into a huge shape, his blurry eyes have never left his brother's crying face in front of him.

"Jimin-ah..." he spoke softly and broke into cries a little.

"Hyung... W-What's wrong?" Jimin became panic when he saw tears in Yoongi's eyes.

"I'm s-sorry."

Jaetuk scoffed, "Yeah you should." With that, he kicked Yoongi's temple hard without giving any warning to any one of them and the place was filled with Jimin's scream between cries as soon as Yoongi has gone blackout on the ground, not moving at all.

"Hyung! What the hell you guys doing?! Let me go!" Jimin whimpered, trying his best to get out from their grips. But then,

_SLAP!_

Yunhoe slapped him hard on the face. "Shut up. Take him away."

The boys quickly dragged Jimin out from the place, leaving Yunhoe, Jaetuk, and Yoongi alone at the silence place.

"What are we going to do with him now? Who's gonna lift him up?" Yunhoe asked.

Jaetuk didn't say anything nor moving. He just stayed silent for a while before broke into a devilish smile.

"Yah." he chuckled.

"What?" Yunhoe asked.

"Just leave him here," suggested Jaetuk to Yunhoe and received a confused look from the latter.

"What?"

"Leave him here. Let's go."

"Wha- Wait wait. You crazy? Ryan wants him. He'll kill us if we—"

"You know Ryan loves game right? I bet he'll love it. We gave him his brother, and let's wait for the drama to happen. We don't have to chase him anymore, believe me or not for sure he'll come to us to save his brother."

"I know that's kinda exciting but what if Ryan rejected your imaginary? You know how fucked up we will be."

"Don't worry. Now let's go." Jaetuk ran out from the place without turning back and later followed by his friend Yunhoe from behind.

Now, the place was left with the seem unconscious Park Yoongi lifelessly on the cold and dirty ground all by himself.

The two mafias thought that Yoongi had passed out, making their insider felt satisfied but little did they know, no. They didn't know that they were wrong; Yoongi heard everything.

* * *

" _Hello...?_ "

"J-Jongsuk h-hyung..."

" _Huh? W-Wait.._." the sound of ruffling can be heard behind the call. " _Yoongi?"_

"Yeah. It's me hyung." Yoongi awkwardly said between sniffles.

_"What's wrong? You need something?"_

Yoongi hates to seek for help. He loves to deal with his matters on his own without anyone gives him a hand to help. But on that night, once in a blue moon, Yoongi came to his friend's house at 2 AM to seek help regarding his brother.

"I-... H-Hyung. I'm at your place now. Can you let me in?"

_"For real?"_

"Yeah. I'm right at your door right now."

_"Okay, hold on."_

_BEAP_!

Yoongi shoved his phone back to his pocket and waited for Jongsuk to greet him while his head was full of worries about Jimin. And the door has finally opened.

Jongsuk stood sleepily in front of him with confusion painted on his face and he eyed Yoongi from head to toes, realizing the condition of the younger at the moment.

"Yah," he sounded panic. "You got into a fight?" The elder asked. Jongsuk jumped his gaze behind Yoongi as looking for someone. "Where's your brother? He's not coming? Oh, wait- Of course, he isn't. It's 2 in the morning." Jongsuk mumbled to himself, not realizing that Yoongi had started to cry silently.

"H-Hyung..." Yoongi called the taller in a low, sounding stressful.

"Yeah?" Jongsuk answered him. "Wait, Yoongi-ah... Come in first. We will talk inside."

Yoongi nodded and let out a heavy sigh before letting himself to step inside the house, followed by his friend from behind.

"Okay, tell me Yoongi-ah. What happened? Why are you crying? It's rare to see you like this." Jongsuk began, trying to ease the tension.

Yoongi was having a hard time holding his tears flowing down from his eyes but he failed to stop it as the more his mind thinking about Jimin, the more he became terrified.

"Yoongi-ah..." Jongsuk tried again. "It's okay. Tell me, what's the matter?"

"Jimin." Yoongi cried at the name, gripping his pants tightly in a fist.

"Jimin? What's with him?"

"Ryan... h-he took him away from me today." Finally, the truth has jumped out to surprise Jongsuk right away.

"What?!" The elder freaked out in disbelief, standing straight in front of the stress boy with huge eyes. "What do you mean Yoongi-ah? H-How?"

"It's my fault..." Yoongi whispered, wiping his tears away. "It's my fault that I told him to follow me looking for a cat. If I didn't ask him to follow me, all of this will never happen, right hyung?" he started to blame himself on everything.

"What do you mean by looking for a cat?" Jongsuk asked with furrowed brows.

Yoongi sniffled, "Jimin wants a cat. So I brought him to find one, street cat. But before we could find it, Ryan's dogs had found me. They chased after us until he got me down and took Jimin away."

Jongsuk palmed his face between sighs. "Yoongi-ah, be honest with me."

Yoongi looked at Jongsuk without says anything, waiting for the next phrases to come out from his friend's mouth.

"Are you causing trouble again with Ryan?" Jongsuk asked while examined Yoongi's face, trying to read the expression.

"It's not like I want to." Replied Yoongi. "I need to. I should."

Jongsuk laughed in frustrated. "I knew it. That faggot won't mess with people unless they ask for it Yoongi-ah."

"What should I do now hyung? What if they hurt Jimin? N-No... No..." Yoongi shook his head, "It can't happen. No one can hurt him nor touch him. No..."

"Hey hey calm down." Jongsuk tapped Yoongi's shoulder, trying to calm the boy down. "I don't know either, cause it's Ryan. That asshole is hard to take him down."

Yoongi sighed, knowing that he had fucked up everything. "This is all my fault really. Fucking sake!"

"Wait." Jongsuk suddenly froze, having his eyes looking at Yoongi with half widened size.

"What?" asked Yoongi.

"I think, I have an idea."

Yoongi's heart immediately jumped into a relieved mode, his face light up in hopefulness.

"Really hyung?" he asked.

"But this isn't a good idea. Kinda bad and stupid moves to take. It will be a mistake if we take this method but I swear, this is the best and only way to have Jimin back to you safely." explained Jongsuk seriously.

Yoongi nodded, eager to hear what the elder was going to tell him about.

"I think," Jongsuk rubbed his neck, feeling hesitant to spit the idea that he knew he will regret someday.

"What?"

"I think we should ask for their help."

"Who?"

"I bet you know them too. The fearless and the biggest mafia killer."

Yoongi furrowed his brows at the said, having his brain to load at Jongsuk's point. "Fearless? Biggest mafia?" he asked.

Jongsuk nodded his head. "Yeah."

Then, Yoongi gasped. "Are you crazy hyung?!" he freaked out as soon as he got the image of the group that Jongsuk tried to tell him through the telepathy.

"Yoongi-ah," Jongsuk grinned awkwardly. "You know if you go there alone and fight them... Don't ever think that you'll come back here into a piece. They won't go easy on you anymore. This isn't the first time you pulled Ryan's trigger."

"But hyung... they're too dangerous. Plus, they won't involve anything if people ask for help without gives them a promise for a return." Yoongi pointed out the facts about the mafia seriously.

"Yoongi-ah, then you think Ryan isn't a dangerous guy? Get yourself together bro, your own brother is under his hand right now. If you refused to seek their help, then what? Are you gonna seek help from those stupid polices?" Jongsuk became serious too, he knew he needs to help Yoongi.

Yoongi didn't say anything for a moment. He did have a point, he thought. He bites his lower lips in deep thought and sighed for the fourth time.

"What can I say, fine. Let's give it a try," answered Yoongi with a heavy heart.

"Okay." Jongsuk hummed. "But if I got killed by them, you need to take over my work."

Yoongi scoffed and chuckled lowly. "Where can we meet them? Do you know anyone in the group?" he asked.

Jongsuk shook his head, "Nope. I don't know them but they always spent their time drinking at my club. So, I saw them a lot of times, never had a thought that I will ever talk to them. Jesus, goosebumps happened when they were close to me." he shivered at the flashback of the mafia in his club.

"So?" Yoongi questioned, sounding like waiting for the confirmation from the elder. "We're going to your club?"

"Yes. But not now. They usually come late at night. So have a rest first and be ready for the death wishes on tomorrow night." Jongsuk joked but failed to make Yoongi laugh along with him.

"I'm still worried hyung. I don't want to go that far."

"It's okay Yoongi-ah. I think they'll give us a chance. Snitch Killers is the only our hope now."

"Fuck..."


	2. Need A Help

Yoongi looked up at the nightclub's name, "ChaosClub..." he mumbled and nodded his head as he was confident that this was the right place where Jongsuk told him to come at 11 PM.

He took out his phone and slowly took a step towards the entrance.

Yoongi read the text twice, feeling confused as to why did he need to do that. He read the message one last time to get a grip of confirmation of what he should do inside there. After that, a sigh escaped from his mouth and he just shrugged himself off before made himself walked straight to enter the nightclub through the entrance.

When the time his whole body was already in the club, he froze for a moment.

_What the hell?_ Dumbfounded. _I was so sure that this is the right club_.

Yoongi felt confused as the club was empty and there was no music to burst his eardrums. He ran his eyes all over the place and his heart dropped immediately in terror as soon as he saw the familiar tattoo that the guy had with the squads at the end of the table.

He knew it, the reason why Jongsuk told him to lock his eyes to the floor.

He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the bar, passing by the group without daring to raise his head to look at the front.

"Jongsuk hyung!" he whispered, sounded panic.

The elder was busy doing something behind the bar and when the time he heard Yoongi's voice, his whole body stopped from working and eyes swiftly landed on the younger right away.

"Oh, you're here." Jongsuk greeted, putting down the thing that he was holding on the table near him. "You didn't look at them right?"

Yoongi shook his head, "No. But hyung, there are no people coming? Why? Is it close?"

"Yah," Jongsuk smirked. "Who wants to enjoy in the club with mafias and guns in here?"

Yoongi nodded, accepting that Jongsuk got a point there.

"Yah Yoongi-ah," Jongsuk came closer to whisper lowly to the boy. "I got bad news."

"What bad news?" asked Yoongi, almost turning pale.

Jongsuk tapped his palm twice on the table and leaned even closer to Yoongi, "Normally, they'll come only in a small group like three or four people..."

"Oh, come on!" Yoongi groaned. "Don't tell me..."

"It's a huge family Yoongi-ah. Today isn't your day."

Yoongi sighed, palming his face harshly with stressing thoughts. He turned his head to take a peek at the gang members and bite his lips, unsure whether he can have his legs to stand straight in front of them or knee on the floor.

"So? You going?" Jongsuk asked.

"Yeah." Yoongi stood up from his seat. "If it's for Jimin, I don't mind if tonight will be my last night to breathe."

Jongsuk snickered, "Stop being overly dramatic." Jongsuk held up the tray in his hand and walked over towards Yoongi. "I don't think that they're that cruel. Come on, let's go."

"Don't think they're that cruel? Hyung? You heard yourself right?"

"Yeah. Now shut up and follow me."

Yoongi growled at the rush, "I don't even have time to pray for my luck. Jesus, this guy." he mumbled while following the elder from behind.

Their hearts raced as soon as their bodies were near to their place, the atmosphere immediately changed from a feeling of peace into terrifying goosebumps.

Jongsuk must have been crazy as what he was doing obviously will put him into a risky level. Without any greeting comes out from his mouth, he put down the tray on their table and bowed to the head of the group with both hands already clutched together.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing your moment..." muttered Jongsuk nervously.

The man locked his eyes with Jongsuk and then towards the drink in front of him. He eyed the boy with his tense eyes and leaned his back to sit at the seat more comfortably.

"What's this for? Anyone order this?" the head asked deeply, running his eyes towards his boys around the table.

Yoongi's legs were trembling a bit, just by hearing the strict voice has made him almost peed himself. The hairs around his neck stood straight in goosebumps.

Jongsuk quickly shook his head and bowed again while waving his hand in the air. "No one's order it. Um..." he paused for a moment before spoke again. "Actually, I have something t-to say..."

The leader raised his brows, waiting for the boy to continue. He already grabbed the drink that had just been served and took a gulp of it. Every movement that he did has made Yoongi's braveness became thinner by each minute.

Jongsuk suddenly kneed on the floor and pulled Yoongi with him down in front of the master.

Everyone looked at the two, not giving them to feel relax even for a tiny time.

"Uh, m-my friend right here needs your help..." Jongsuk began.

By the time the words came out from Jongsuk's mouth, the leader's eyes flew towards Yoongi.

Jongsuk moved his body to the side as giving Yoongi a space to talk, but the younger's eyes widened in seconds when he knew that his figure has now been exposed widely to the dangerous killer.

"Speak." the leader grimed.

Yoongi braved himself to look up at the man's eyes and awkwardly bowed before speak hesitantly.

"I-I need your help... M-My brother is in Ryan's hand right now. I don't know what to do, Ryan is a big group... you're the only help that I can ask for..." Yoongi finished his request.

The leader looked away, gulping another cup of drink before munching the ice cube in his mouth.

No one's talking, making the vibes became heavy and thicker right away. Yoongi and Jongsuk were dying and drowning in terror, waiting for the coming reaction from the head.

"You can't ask me for help..." the leader suddenly said. "I didn't do this kind of work. All I do is chilling in my room, wiping my gun until it looks shiny and sparkling."

Yoongi brought his two fists into one and held it tight on his chest. "Please, I desperately need your help."

The man let his boy poured him another drink, smirking all the way towards them both. He then looked up at one of his boys and had his eyes firmly stared into the boy seriously.

"Where's my son?"

"He went out for a smoke Master."   
  


* * *

  
  


The smokes blew out through the young red-haired boy's nostrils, clouding up the fresh air at the night into an unhealthy one.

He ran his eyes to the side and was met with his two side wings who were kissing near him. It makes him shook his head and blew the smoke out with a disgusted face.

He went near them and kicked the boy's ass from behind. "Yash!"

Both of the boys quickly stopped from their **_business_** and stood straight as soon as their eyes widened, getting caught by his young Master wasn't a good thing to happen.

"Stop with your bullshit friend with benefits." The red-haired boy said. "Just get yourself into a serious one."

The silver-haired boy which got piercing on the nose shook his head at the said and chuckled half-heartedly. "I don't like him."

"Me neither." answered the blonde boy. "Taehyung is just not my type."

"Not your type but you love my lips Seokjin-ssi."

"That point has nothing to do with this point. Don't start it Tae."

"I didn't do anything."

The red-haired boy came closer and slapped the two of them slowly on the face. "Yah yah, enough. People who hate each other won't be eating each other's lips dumbass."

"This is what we call a friend with benefits Jungkook-ah," Taehyung smirking, wrapping his arm around Seokjin's shoulder.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just go back and continue what you're doing."

But before Seokjin and Taehyung can show the young Master their reaction, someone's walking towards Jungkook in a rush.

"Jungkook-ah!" the man breathing hard before stood straight and bowed towards the red-haired boy.

"What now? Can't I have a moment of peace?" asked Jungkook annoyedly.

"I'm so sorry, but your father wants to see you now."

"Hoseok-ah, tell him I'm busy."

"B-But someone's asking for our help." Hoseok continued. "He begged your dad to help him save his brother from Ryan."

"Ryan?" Seokjin asked, a bit surprised by the name.

Meanwhile, Jungkook remained unbothered. He threw the smoke away and stepped on it, making a hissing sound and blew the smoke straight to Hoseok's face.

"That's none of my problems. Go," demands him.

Hoseok wanted to say more, he was afraid if Jungkook's father might explode to him if he fails to bring Jungkook to the old man but he was also scared if Jungkook's mood changes up into an upset one.

"Jungkook..." Taehyung interrupted. Among the members of the mafia, he was the bravest one when it comes to Jungkook as they both were best friends. But when Jungkook was mad, the word best friend will be just disappeared from Jungkook's knowledge right away.

The red-haired boy eyed Taehyung with a flat look. Seokjin was already stepped to the side, didn't want to get involved with them and quickly walked back to enter inside the club, dragging Hoseok together with him.

Taehyung felt regret. Jungkook was looking at him without blinking and it fears him even more.

"What?" asked Jungkook, sounded irritated.

"N-Nothing. Let's just go inside. Your dad will lose his shit on Hoseok hyung later. Please be pity on him. It's not that hard Jungkook-ah, just show your face to your dad." tried Taehyung.

Jungkook clutched his teeth tightly, causing his jaw flexing into a sharp one, and forcedly he went to turn his body to walk back inside the place with a loud irritating sighed. It left Taehyung to smile happily behind him.   
  


* * *

  
  


Yoongi was still on his knees while Jongsuk was already back to work as Mr.Jeon asked him to leave Yoongi alone to them. Jongsuk refused to go at first but Yoongi insisted that he'll be fine and pushed the elder to walk away from them.

He was still trying, not wanting to give up. His mind kept circling around the thoughts of Jimin.

How's he? What happened to him? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?

All these questions didn't want to leave Yoongi at ease since yesterday night. It caused him to feel guilty even worse. That was why he tried his best to protect his brother and find a way to get Jimin back into his arms.

Deep down, he was stressed. He was stressed until to the point where he just wanted to kill himself and stopped all the pain that he was having but he didn't do it because of his brother; Park Jimin. He stayed alive just to protect the boy.

He loves his brother too much, he won't let anything to hurt Jimin. Even the mosquito bite couldn't be seen on Jimin's skin. He took perfect care of the boy, but this time he fucked up.

Without he knew it, he already put Jimin into a danger.

Yoongi was still trying to beg for the old man to help him but then he heard footsteps coming to his way. He looked to the way of the sound and his heart immediately dropped in surprise.

_Jay-K.._. he shivered at the nickname.

Jungkook arrived beside his father and plopped himself on the seat. He grabbed a glass of drink in front of him and took a sip without even bother that everyone was looking at him.

"Son." His father started.

"I'm not doing it." The red-haired boy answered without giving his father the chance to explain anything.

His father hummed, "It's up to you."

And Jungkook nodded his head.

But then,

"Please! Please please I need to save my brother, please. I-I'm afraid if Ryan got abusive on him. P-Please..." Yoongi begged once again, looking pathetic.

Jungkook finally gave his time to look at the kneed guy on the floor, munching the ice cube loudly. His unbothered face kept on showing and it makes Yoongi felt scared to think that he won't be getting any help to save Jimin.

"Yah," Jungkook spoke strictly. "You mess with him isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah?" Yoongi was flustered.

"That stupid ass shit will only touch whoever is messing with him." Jungkook put down the glass loudly, alerting the members that he was starting to get annoyed.

"I... I..." Yoongi became lost. He wanted to explain but he got no point. He wanted to deny but it was right that he tried to mess with the gang before.

Jungkook chuckled, "You know my answer already right? You messed with him and it's none of my problems."

"But my brother didn't do anything. At least help me to save him. Only that. I promise I will never show my face in front of you again."

"Why should I waste my time helping you?" Jungkook's eyes darkened face straightening into a gloomy look.

"I-..." Yoongi looked down, he hates this. He didn't want to knee in front of people and begged for something. But he must do it and that was the thing that has made him stress about it. "I'm sorry."

Jungkook sighed, looking away with hatred and suddenly stood up from the seat. "Dad, I'm going home now."

The said has made Yoongi's eyes widened in panic and he was also stood up on his feet. By the time Jungkook has already turned around and took five steps away, Yoongi shouted in desperation.

"Jay-K! Please! I-I need to save Jimin! Please he needs me. Jimin needs someone to save him. I'm desperate right now please." begged Yoongi, almost cry in frustration.

Jungkook's whole body froze. His eyes widened. His heart was thumping hard. His breath fastened.

He slowly turned around to eye Yoongi with a speechless look and furrowed his forehead, "Who?"

"Huh?"

"What's the name?" he asked, suddenly sounded eager.

"J-Jimin. My brother's name is Jimin."

Suddenly, Jungkook's eyes became watery and the sudden flashback out of sudden appeared in his head.

_The cap guy, bruises on the left corner of lips, small eyes, looking at me with desperation, begging for me to help and even said..._

_"Jimin..."_

_"Please help my brother Jimin..."_

_"Jimin..."_

"J-Jimin..." Jungkook began to mutter under his breath. "Jimin... Jimin..."

Taehyung knew what was going on and he with panic, rushed towards Jungkook and dragged the boy away from all people in there to calm the boy down. He knew it, Jungkook was having a flashback about his dream. The dream that has been haunted Jungkook since he was young.

"Jimin..."

"Hey, Jungkook. It's fine okay? Stop thinking about it first. Take a deep breath."

"Tae, is he J-Jimin that has been... has been... h-has..."

"Okay okay," Taehyung pulled the younger into a hug and Jungkook just let the boy comforted him. "I know I know. Shh, breath Jungkook breath."   
  
  
  
  


"J-Jimin..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook walked back towards where Yoongi was, founded that the boy was still kneeling on the floor in front of his dad. His steps were loud, while his face was darkening into a cold look.

Every member of the mafia quickly stood up straight, hands were politely clutched together as soon as Jungkook had arrived at the place.

Yoongi locked his red eyes with the red-haired boy. His body didn't move nor his brain. But the sharp gaze that Jungkook was giving to him was threatening him to speak, gulping down his nervousness away. He was about to speak but got shoved out by Jungkook's cold voice.

"Up," he demands Yoongi to stand up from kneeling to him.

With hesitation, Yoongi brought himself up to stand. "Please help Jim—"

"Shut up!" Jungkook suddenly howled loudly, making everyone jumped in their places.

Yoongi's eyes feel tense as he started to feel scared with the mafia boy. He broke the gaze and swiftly looked down to the floor, muttering a prayer to God to save his life at the moment.

"What's your name?" asked Jungkook.

"S-Suga."

"Real name."

"Park Yoongi."

Park... Jungkook nodded his head. "Namjoon, get the car ready. You, you, you and you," he pointed to the members sharply. "Follow me."

He then stepped closer to Yoongi and purred deeply, "I'll give you a ticket to use me. I'll help, but you need to repay me with whatever I want soon as you get your brother back. Got it?"

Yoongi's eyes immediately widened in sparkles at the said and went down to bow to the boy as for gratefulness, willingly to help him.

"T-Thankyou! Thank you very much!"

"I'm not going to help for the second time, just once." Jungkook cleared his throat and swiftly walked away from the place, ignoring his father's eyes looking at him.

Yoongi was smiling in relief but got startled by Mr.Jeon's voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and follow my son." the old man demands.

"Ah," Yoongi quickly bowed to the man and ran out from the nightclub to catch on the red-haired boy Jeon Jungkook.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"This is the place?" voiced out Jungkook, keeping the gun in the right place.

Yoongi just nodded his head, not daring to open his mouth to speak when his eyes saw the gun that everyone in the car was holding.

Jungkook took another one of the heavy metal and threw it straight to Yoongi to catch. "Protect yourself with it. My job is only to deal with Ryan. If anything happens to you, it's not my responsibility."

"Okay." agreed Yoongi.

Jungkook gets off of the car, inhaling the fresh air that he loves to clear his peace of mind and turned around to face Taehyung and the others.

"Go on," he commanded. "Just shoot whoever blocks your way."

"Alright Master."

Jungkook walked behind the boys who were already running far away from him while knowing that the cap guy was following him from behind.

"Yoongi," he calls for the boy and Yoongi quickly ran to walk beside him but not forget to make a distance.

"Yes?"

"How old is your brother?"

"You mean Jimin?"

Jungkook shot the guy a sharp glare and hissed angrily. "Do not say his name."

Yoongi furrowed his brows weird, _why in the hell is that_? he thought.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Answer me."

"22."

Jungkook's heart beating hard once again, but on the outside remained cool. He brushed his hair to the back while exhaling out the nervousness that was caged him on the inside. It wasn't because he was afraid to face Ryan, but he was scared to know if it was true that the boy named Jimin was the right one.

He turned to look at Yoongi as he has one more question to ask but without his tongue could form the sentence, the sound of the gun loudly filled their ears making Jungkook's body immediately ran towards the entrance of the gloomy mansion, worriedly if it was his best friend who got a shot.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


"C-Can you give me at least a food to eat?" requested Jimin. "You guys want me to die or stay alive?"

Jaetuk started to feel annoyed. "The best, we want you to die but our boss didn't let us kill you."

Jimin rolled his eyes, scoffing lowly at the said. "You guys are killing me right now. I'm a big eater, my brother will let me eat three times a day. You guys haven't given me anything to eat. I'm starving!"

"Yah!" Yunhoe's turn to explode. "Shut the fuck up and fuck your brother. No one cares about it right here. Everyone only cares about your brother's dead body."

"Don't say that about my brother!" Jimin protested eyebrows were knitted together angrily. He hates the word die, dead and death very very much. He lost his two beloved people on earth and now, he refused to lose another one. He only has his brother to stay with him and growl old together.

Jaetuk chuckled, "Don't give me that stupid looks."

"I'm not giving it to anyone."   
  
  


**_SLAP!_ **   
  
  


"Don't talk back to me like that motherfucker!" Jaetuk gripped Jimin's hair tightly and pulled it to the back harshly.

Jimin's eyes immediately wavered, small pouted can be seen right away. "D-Don't hurt m-me..."

"You're asking for it! Don't challenge me, be smarter genius." Jaetuk said, smirking all the way to tease the almost crying boy in front of him. He was going to tease Jimin more, but the sudden sound didn't let him did it and had raced his beating of heart intensely.  
  
  


**_*Gunshot sound*_ **   
  
  


"What the fuck?!" Yunhoe jolted up from his seat and already had a tight grip on his gun. "Who's coming?"

Jaetuk mirrored the same movements and went closer to his friend to smack the back of Yunhoe's head hard.

"I'm here, fuck who knows who? Dumbass."

They both left Jimin alone in the room, sobbing a little and he began to babble out loud in hatred.

"How can he just slap my face? Hyung had never hurt me before!" Jimin grunted and rolled his eyes to himself as no one was there except him.

"Hyung..." he sighed, "I hope you're here to hug me..."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The sound of punches filled the entire space as all of them were busy fighting with each other, lots of crashes happened and so did their faces were ruined because of the hits.

Seokjin unbuttoned his suit and shut it off, threw it away to the side, and loosening his tie. "Come here," he signaled Ryan's boys to fight with him.

Meanwhile, Namjoon was helping Taehyung to kick down many of them and not even a chance they let them touched their faces even a finger. So many of the boys were already on the floor by the time Jungkook arrived at the place, exhausted.

"Who the fuck pulled the trigger?!" Jungkook bawled enraged.

All of the heads in there stopped from moving and eyed the furious red-haired boy who was walking towards them, filling up the atmosphere with the sound of his shoes, tapping.

"B-Boss." Taehyung greeted Jungkook, followed by the other Snitch Killers boys. "It's Ryan's dog who shot a bullet—"

"You okay?" Jungkook cuts him off, examined the boy from head to toes with eyes sharpened in flames.

Taehyung smiled, "I'm fine. None of us."

Jungkook nodded and ran his gawked eyes all over the faces in front of him. He stepped ahead to one of Ryan's boy, "Where's the king?" he asked, sarcastically.

Without the boy could say anything, Jungkook was welcomed by the two people running towards him, panting.

It was the two heads that have been with Jimin since last night. Jaetuk and Yunhoe.

Jungkook looked at them and raised his single sharp eyebrow, moving his tongue to the left inside of his cheek, feeling annoyed.

"What?" Namjoon asked them as Jaetuk and Yunhoe just froze there without moving.

Yunhoe pushed Jaetuk to the front while him hiding behind his friend. Jaetuk's legs both were trembling a little, not even had a thought about the guy who's crashing into their place was the wild one; Jay-K.

"What?" Jungkook repeated Namjoon's question, but more sounded like the cold one.

"N-Nothing." Jaetuk stepped aside, betraying his own boss as he showed the red-haired boy the room where Ryan was in there. "If you're looking for Ryan, he's in there."

"Yash!" Yunhoe slapped Jaetuk's shoulder from behind. "What are you doing?! You crazy?"

"What? I don't want to get killed. You go and protect that fucking shit." Jaetuk dragged Yunhoe to the front and pushed the boy hard, making him moved forward and almost closely to Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook chuckled, was about to walk to Yunhoe but he stopped when the boy suddenly fell on his knees and raised his arm, pointing straight to Ryan's room.

"R-Ryan's room... There..."

Taehyung scoffed and shook his head between deep chuckled, "There's no royalty, cheap dogs don't deserve to live and have an owner." he spat it, earning a chuckled from the red-haired boy.

Jungkook wasted no time, following the path that Yunhoe and Jaetuk had shown him while the others quickly followed him behind, including Yoongi.

The big dark brown door was being unlocked by the twist of the door handle and Jungkook swiftly kicked it hard to open, and he gasped dramatically at the sight.

"What the fuck?!" Ryan cursed in surprise, letting a girl off from his laps. "That's kinda rude motherfucker. Where those two fuckers?!" Ryan howled angrily, looking for Yunhoe and Jaetuk. He wore his pants back and demands the girl to get out of the room.

"Tch tch tch" Jungkook shook his head while clapping loudly. "Am I interrupting your lovely sex, Ryan?" 

Ryan laughed sarcastically, trying to remain chill and relax. His hand was already ready to grab the gun beneath the table. "Nah, you're always welcome to my place Jay-K. What brought you here?"

"That's lovely," Jungkook smirked. "I have something to show you. Found the thing that you've been looking for," he said and slowly stepped aside, pulling Yoongi's collar shirt tightly and dragged the boy forward until meeting with Ryan's desk.

Ryan's face lit up in exhilaration while Yoongi's face has dropped into a shock one. He turned around to look at Jungkook but the red-haired boy didn't reply him back with a gaze, giving him a sense of anger built up inside him; betrayal.

Ryan moved to the side out from his desk and took a close step towards Yoongi but out of sudden, a bullet approached the floor which has almost hit his leg that was fired out by Jungkook from his place.

"Hold on, motherfucker." Jungkook blew at the tip of his gun. "I didn't give him to you."

"Huh?" Ryan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I said, I didn't give him to you," repeated him.

Ryan's face darkened, dared to lock his eyes with Jungkook's killing gaze. "Are you trying to be a clown? Wanting to pull a trick on me?"

"No." strictly answered from the red boy. "Did I ever mention about I'll give him to you?"

"You just said it before Jesus Christ!"

"He used the word ' _show_ ' not ' _give_ '. Come on, genius." said Namjoon, smirking.

Ryan pulled a smirk too, walking back towards his place behind the desk and as what Jungkook had expected, the guy pulled out the gun and aimed it on him.

But not to what Ryan's expected, Jungkook aimed his head with the matte black gun, not forget to give him a playful smirk.

"Come on, Ryan. Everyone knows I eat bullets. The one who's gonna sees hell after this is you, not me. Everyone knows it, everyone." stated Jungkook, remained cool while having so many guns pointed on him.

"Bring the two dogs here." Jungkook suddenly commands to Seokjin, and the taller immediately bowed to leave.

"I come here to take back what's mine," stated him, eyeing Ryan and then to Yoongi.

"I didn't take anything from you." Ryan protested, "Even had never met you before."

"Yeah, that's right. But yesterday, one of my guys told me that you had stolen my boy."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "Your boy?"

"Yeah, an innocent one. And he also belongs to Yoongi. Ah, bet you didn't know that Yoongi is working under me." lied Jungkook.

Yoongi looked at Jungkook, surprised. What? he confused. But Jungkook didn't seem like he was a liar, even a glimpse. He looks like he was telling the truth and Ryan almost falls for it.

Seokjin entered the room with Yunhoe and Jaetuk in his grips and threw the boys forward to meet with Ryan and Jungkook.

"Boss, they're here," Seokjin informed the red-haired boy and earning a small nod from the boss.

"Listen, I'm not going to say this twice." He turned his body fully to face the two boys who had their eyes showed terror.

"I know, Jimin is in this building." His heart started to beat fast, his adam's apple moves up and down as he was suddenly felt nervous. "Take Yoongi with you and show him the room where Jimin is in there. Let him go, or otherwise, I'll kill your boss and you'll need to work under me with me treating you mercilessly. Taehyung, go and follow them. Shoot them if they try to hurt Yoongi."

"I'm sorry what?" Ryan's laughter filled Jungkook's ears. "You will kill me?"

Jungkook hummed, chuckled lowly. "I've made it clear that I will not say it for twice."

"But it's hilarious. You know who I am right? I'm Ryan and—"  
  
  


**_*Gunshot sound*_ **   
  
  


"And I'm Jay-K."   
  
  


* * *

Jimin was scared, the sound of the gunshot has triggered him making him froze for the whole moment. His eyes had never left the door, waiting for someone to come and save him. But looks like God was listening to him at the moment as the door suddenly being unlocked.

"Aish..." Jimin rolled his eyes by the moment he met with Jaetuk's face.

"Jimin-ah..."

The familiar sound of the deep voice has made Jimin's eyes widened, running his eyes towards the voice and that's it. A bomb of tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hyung!"

"Jimin!" Yoongi ran towards his brother, the first thing he did was hugging the boy tightly and kissed the boy's forehead in relief. "I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"H-Hyung... You're here..."

"Yes, yes I'm here." Yoongi cupped his brother's face, trying to detect any scars or bruises on the skin and indeed he found one; near the lips. His heart dropped, his blood boiling in anger.

"Who-... Who hurt you Jimin?" he asked, eyes already turned into a possessive look.

Jimin jumped his eyes from looking at his brother to the two boys behind the elder and smirked widely. He brought his hand up and pointed his finger straight away to Jaetuk and Yunhoe.

"They slapped me before, hyung! And plus, they let me starving!" said Jimin, on purpose.

Yoongi became furious in seconds. He turned his wheel around to punch them to death but his hand was being gripped hard by Taehyung's hand from beside.

"Don't."

"Let me go, I need to end them!" Yoongi tried to free himself.

"I said don't." Taehyung marked his word with a serious tone, looking at Yoongi with his expression hardened.

"Why?" asked Yoongi. "Why can't you just let me get revenge? They hurt my brother..."

Taehyung nodded his head and sighed lowly, "It's not like I'm on their side."

"Then what?"

"I don't want Jay-K to get upset with you. He hates it if someone did something opposite with what he demanded them to do. Just get your brother out from here first."

"B-But..."

"Don't worry. Jay-K won't let them free either." Taehyung shot Yunhoe and Jaetuk a glare; hatred one. "You can get your revenge at our place later."

Yoongi finally gave up. Even how much he hates the idea, he knew he can't do anything. He turned to look at the two Ryan's boys and hissed at them in irritated.

"What the fuck are you guys doing right now? Think I can bite the chain to open it?" Yoongi asked, voice was heavy with hatred.

Not long after, the room received another guest. The red-haired boy finally steps inside the room, having only a few feet from them and his eyes were already locked with the brown-haired boy in between Yoongi and Taehyung.

His heart stopped beating for a second, his eyes welled up with tears without he can control it and his ears were having a hissing sound. And at the same time, their eyes met with each other.

Jungkook's eyes met with Jimin, Jimin's brown eyes met with Jungkook's dark blue eyes.

And that was when...

" _Jungkook...?"_ Taehyung ran towards him.

_"Yah! Jungkook! What's wrong?!"_

He couldn't hear the voice properly, his head felt light.

 _"Jeon Jungkook!"_ Taehyung panic. " _Fuck. Namjoon-ah! Seokjinnie!"_

"Jim-..."

_"Yah! Jeon Jungkook!!"_


	4. Chapter 4

  
_"Jungkookieee! Let's have ice cream!"_

_"No, I don't eat ice cream."_

_"What? Okay, whatever. Buy me an ice cream then."_

_"No, I don't have money."_

_"Stop lying! I know you have a LOT. Come on come on! Please please please!"_

_"Fine! You need to stop bothering me after this. What flavor do you want? Chocolate?"_

_"No! Uh, I don't like chocolate."_

_"Then?"_

_"Vanilla! Jiminie wants vanilla flavor!"_   
  


* * *

His eyes snapped open like a mad man, breathing furiously. Another new dream had popped up storming his sleep. It was already like a novel or more like a diary about this brown-haired boy named Jimin.

 _Who is he really? Why did he keep entering my dream?_ Every single night, there will be one episode about him.

He breathed deeply, pumping his furious lungs to feel relax while his hands massaging his temper. The feeling of the throbbing head had really given him a bad mood.

Jungkook rubbed his eyes to get rid of the annoying blurry vision that stopped him from gazing at things around him and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"9:15 AM" he yawned while slowly getting off of the bed, hand was stroking his own head sleepily.

He was about to walk, wanting to get ready but then, a flashback gave him a morning wish. He cupped his mouth dramatically with eyes widened and gasped lowly.

 _D-Did I already met with Jimin in real life?_ I feel like I already did. But _when_?

Wait, hold on.

He finally realized something. _How the fuck did I get into my room_? He snapped his finger into the air as soon as the picture of his best friend popped out in his head.

 _It must be Taehyung._ He nodded.

He threw himself on the bed once again and grabbed his phone in his hand to call the boy. He thought that he needs to ask Taehyung— _No_ , he should.

**< Phone call has been ** **_connected >_ **

_"Uh? Hello? Jungkook? You already up? How's your feeling? You okay now?"_ the boy shot him with continuous questions but none of it receive its answer from Jungkook.

"Tae, I don't remember anything. Tell me everything." he jumped into it right away, trying to kill the curiosity.

_"Everything? About what?"_

"Yash!" he felt annoyed. "What happened last night? I mean, how can I don't remember anything that I got myself into my room."

 _"Ah, about that."_ Taehyung chuckled. _"Namjoon and I brought you in there. You'd passed out last night."_

A creased forehead was shown on Jungkook's face. "Why? Drunk? Please say yes."

_"Nope."_

"Fuck." Jungkook groaned lowly, "T-Then what?"

Taehyung hummed deeply _, "You passed out as soon as you saw Jimin."_

 _Jimin_...

His face rolled up into a pale look at the said. "What? For real?"

 _"Yeah. I think so because you kept looking at him like,"_ Taehyung chuckled again _, "Bro you scared the shit out of the boy. Yoongi was ready to kick your ass."_

Jungkook palmed his own sleepy face with a regret while letting out an embarrassment sighed. _Why do I need to pass out such at that moment_? Never ever had this kind of feeling, the feeling like he had to be naked in front of millions of people. _Feel him?_

" _Jungkook?_ "

"Where are they right now? I mean Yoongi and his brother?" asked him.

" _Seokjin sent them home_."

"What?!" he freaked out without he know it why and not like his intention to sound so sensitive about it. But his heart suddenly felt so crashed down and he felt a stab of anger like a stab, stab and stab right on his cage of rage.

" _W-What... Did I-I say something wrong?_ "

"Why did he send them home?" his voice raised up.

" _Then where are they supposed to sleep?"_

"My-" he paused.

_"Huh?"_

"Nothing. By the way, at what time should I go?" Jungkook quickly switched the topic, not wanting to get busted about it.

_"At 11. Don't be late."_

"Okay."

He nodded and tightened his grip around his phone, lips were bitten lightly as in furious thought. He brought the phone away from him and told himself to end the call but his dear self refused to follow his demand.

"Tae!"

He squinted his eyes in frustration. He should've just ended the call but yet he can't help himself from saying it.

_"Yeah?"_

He gulped down his saliva away, trying to sound cold and strict. "Before I go to work, I want you to bring me to Yoongi."

_"Huh? Why?"_

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

_"Uh, No! I'm sorry. Okay, please get ready now. I'll arrive in between 10 minutes."_

"Aight. Make sure you show up before I let my shoes stepping on your face."

He ended the call and quickly threw his phone away across the king-size bed. Suddenly, he got a sudden idea. And he knew he wants this idea to happen. And he will make it happen, no matter what.

He stood up from the bed and grabbed his towel to get ready.  
  


* * *

Yoongi was busy preparing breakfast for Jimin and him to eat before he goes to work. Jimin was still taking a shower, well if the time hasn't reached 40 minutes yet, the boy will never come out from the bathroom unless the time is completed.

Even Yoongi didn't know what was the boy doing in there. He had once asked the boy, " _Did you do something like pleasuring yourself?_ " but the questioned had caused him to have a bruise on the head as Jimin accidentally threw something towards him out of embarrassment.

Until now, no one knows what was the brown-haired boy doing alone in the bathroom.

"Okay, done." Yoongi went to the sink to wash his hands and was ready to take a seat while waiting for his brother to finish showering. He looked at his bowl, having only half of the food while Jimin's bowl was full of it.

He smiled, can't wait to see his brother eat the food as it was one of the reasons to cheer up his day.

But then, the sound of the doorbell filled the house, knocking his eardrums to alert him that someone was here. He looked at the clock and it was still early, 10:45 AM. He never had a guest at such that early time.

He went straight towards the door and unlocked it but locked it back.

_Wait, what if..._

Yoongi quickly turned around to the drawer near him and opened up the box that kept his gun in there. He swiftly grabbed it and walked back towards the door with now more cautious.

He unlocked the door and,

"Who the fuc-"

"Yah yah yah!! What the hell?!"

"Huh?" Yoongi slowly put the gun down, blinking in confusion. "Taehyung-ssi?"

"What's with the gun?!" Taehyung was still terrified of the sudden action. "Yah! People greet their guests with a smile! Not with a gun what the fuck Yoongi."

Yoongi broke into a small shy smile, embarrassed with his doing early in the morning. "I'm sorry. Don't know it was you."

Taehyung sighed, nodding his head, and cleared his throat. "Good morning by the way." He raised his hand to wave at Yoongi and flashed his boxy smile wholeheartedly.

Yoongi scrunched his face, "Okay. Morning too?" he eyed the taller from up to down weird. "Reason you come here?"

"Ah, actually. Jay-K wants to meet you, to have a talk."

Yoongi's face suddenly turned pale, surprised by the news. "W-Why? Did I do something?"

"Um," Taehyung rubbed his neck, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry but I don't know what is it about either. He's in the car, waiting for you."

"You don't have to apologize though." Yoongi jumped his eyes to look at the car behind the taller and sighing. "Should I go and see him now?"

"Yes."

Yoongi stepped back into the house to look at the time on the wall, _still have 15 minutes left before he will be done_. He thought. He then nodded his head and asked Taehyung to give a space for him to walk towards the car.

Yoongi knocked the window before tremblingly moved his hand to open the door. When the time his eyes met with Jungkook's cold eyes, he held his breath without he realized it and stood still at the door without moving.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook's voice slapped his face coldly. "You want me to come out and greet you?"

"NO! I-I'm sorry!" Yoongi immediately entered the car and sat beside Jungkook in a very polite way, hands were both on his laps while his eyes looked at Jungkook with trembling pupils.

"Why are you so tense? Relax." Jungkook turned the window down, taking out his cigarette to smoke. "How can you just went back home like that Yoongi-ah?" he started.

"Yeah?" Yoongi's stomach felt twisted at Jungkook's throaty voices.

"Did you forget about our agreement, Yoongi-ssi?" Jungkook asked, blowing the smoke away straight to Yoongi's face. He smirked, "I've done my job, it's your turn to give me what I want."

Yoongi cursed on the inside. He knew it, this will happen if you deal with the mafia. He adjusted his position before cleared his throat and nodded, "No, I remembered it clearly."

"Good," Jungkook smirked. "So now, can I request it now?"

Yoongi hummed, "Yes, you may."

The smirk on the red-haired boy's lips has disappeared out of sudden, was being replaced by a poker one. "I'll get this straight." He stated it tonelessly.

"Yeah, aight."

Jungkook looked away before locked his eyes with Yoongi tensely. "I want you to work under me. And give your brother to me."

It was enough to make Yoongi's face fell into a completely pale. His eyes widened in disbelief, not expecting such that request, and his breath was being cut off for a moment.

"No..." he bravely refused the mafia's request. "Don't include my brother in this matter please."

"You've no place to reject it and it is an order. This is how I want you to pay my kindness on helping your ass off."

"B-But..."

"Yoongi-ah." Jungkook's voice darkened, so did his face. "Pick all your belongings including him. You'll stay in the place where all my wings men are staying while him, should stay at my place."

"Jay-K please, I don't want him to get hurt—"

"Who said that he'll get hurt?" the voice has become strict and displeased. "Did I say I want to hurt him Park Yoongi?"

Yoongi quickly apologized, "No, I'm sorry."

"Dare to refuse it again, either you or he will be dead. Choose wisely. By the way, call me Young Master when we're working. Off from it, just Jungkook."

 _Fuck this asshole, I've never agreed to this shit_. Muttered Yoongi inside of his head.

"What are you waiting for? Move. I need to go to work now. I'll come and pick him up at 8. Be ready. I'll pick your brother up, Taehyung will take you to the place."

"Separate?"

"Yeah. Have a sweet time with him within these left hours. Go."

Yoongi sighed, "Alright, Young- Wait, is this consider as working?"

Jungkook shook his head, "No."

"Okay, Jungkook. But promise me, please. Please treat him nicely. And," Yoongi looks bothered. "Can I request something?"

"No."

"Please? For the sake of my brother."

Jungkook's mind immediately changed. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'll send you a text about how to take care of him. Please do it for me."

"What?" Jungkook furrowed his forehead, what a dumb? "For what? He's not a baby."

"He is... to me. He'll be fine staying with you if you do those things to him."

Jungkook's eyes softened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Jungkook hummed deeply, rolling his eyes out through the window. "Get out now."  
  


* * *

"Hyung~ What did you make for today's breakfast?" Jimin approached Yoongi from behind, poking the elder's cheek playfully. "Good Morning hyung."

Yoongi smiled, "Morning Minie. Sit down and let's eat."

"Okay." Jimin went to sit at his usual seat and looked up at the time on the wall, his eyes snapped wide in shock. "Hyung!"

"Wae?!" Yoongi quickly turned around in panic. "What's wrong?"

Jimin pointed his finger straight towards the clock. "It's already 11:10! You'll be late to go to work!"

Yoongi let out a relief sighed and closed his eyes for a while. "Jimin-ah, don't ever scare hyung like that again. Don't shout like something is going to attack you."

"Tch," Jimin grinned, making his eyes disappeared. "You're overprotective hyung. So, what if something's going to attack me? I can fight them back."

"Yeah, you wish." Yoongi took his seat too and handed his brother a pair of chopsticks. "Eat."

"But hyung," Jimin took a bite. "Is it okay if you stay here? You're going to be late, trust me."

"It's fine." Yoongi crept a small smile under his nervousness. "I'm not going to work today."

"Huh? Why? Are you sick?" The boy was ready to put down his chopsticks to go to his brother's side but Yoongi was fast to stop the younger from stand up.

"Sit down, eat. I'm not sick."

"Then?"

Yoongi took a really really deep breath as he was trying to relax, _how am I supposed to start this?_ He thought nervously. He looked down into his bowl and played with the food with the chopsticks, his mind was so loud with mixed thoughts.

"Hyun-"

"Jimin-ah."

Jimin paused, "Yeah?"

"Actually... Hyung has something to say."

Jimin's face closed up, slowly putting down the chopsticks on the table and leaned his back onto the chair. "What is it?"

Yoongi bites his lips, _fuck why do I need to face all of these shits early in the morning. Bet he will get upset._ Mumbled him on the inside.

"Um, okay so... Like this, before that, do you remember the guy with red hair yesterday?" asked Yoongi carefully.

"The one that collapsed?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Okay yeah, I remembered him."

"Okay so," Yoongi chewed his inner lips stressfully. "When you're in Ryan's nest, hyung was um... dumbfounded? I don't know what to do and how to save you so-"

"So that guy helped you to save me."

"...he. Wait yes. Yeah, that's right. He helped me."

"Why didn't you tell me hyung? Should have thanked him yesterday soon as I saw him." Jimin grabbed his chopsticks back in his hand and began to eat again.

"He's Jay-K, Jimin-ah."

Jimin's hand froze, the name sounded familiar to his ears. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet with his brother's eyes. "Hyung... what the fuck?"

"Jimin-ah, listen to hyung first—"

"Hyung. Don't tell me you'd once again involved yourself with those mafias! I told you to live normally!" Jimin suddenly exploded.

"Jimin, no! Listen to me first." Yoongi began to panic. "I went to Jongsuk's house on that night and asked for his help. He told me that was the only way I can save you—"

"By asking for help from that dangerous head of mafia? Hyung, do you even think any further?"

"Jungkook, they're not a bad person!"

"What do you mean hyung?! Do you listen to yourself?! They're Snitch Killers!"

"They helped me to get you safely out alive, Park Jimin!" the small kitchen filled all the spaces with Yoongi's howled in anger. "I know all of this was my fault but what can I do? Things already happened and I got no idea how to save you from Ryan."

"Told you from the start, do not mess with Ryan. But you never listen to me."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that..."

"You told me before... Snitch Killers won't let anyone go if they didn't repay them with good items they asked. What did he ask from you?" Jimin asked coldly, looking at Yoongi with bored eyes. His appetite to eat has gone.

Yoongi once again felt his stomach twisted in upside down. "A-About that..." he looked down to his lap, suddenly welled up with tears.

"Hyung?" Jimin startled by the sudden dropped of tears from his brother's eyes. "Hyung...? I'm-I'm sorry. Sorry for being rude with you, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Yoongi shook his head, "No, I'm the one who should apologies to you Jimin-ah."

"It's okay," Jimin finally crept a smile. "I forgive you. Don't involve yourself with them again please hyung."

"I'm sorry about that Jimin, but I want to apologize for one more thing."

"Huh? What is it?" asked Jimin, already gripping his pants tightly under the table but maintaining his smile towards his brother.

"Jay-K did ask me to repay him."

"How much?"

"H-He didn't ask for money..."

"Then what?"

"He wants y-you to live with him."

The kitchen fell into silence out of the blue, no one's voice can be heard at the moment. Yoongi didn't dare to look up to meet with Jimin's eyes as he knew that the younger will exploded to him, so he locked his eyes on the table, waiting for the response from the boy.

"Hyung." Jimin voiced out, sounded tired.

"Yeah?" at this time, Yoongi finally looked up to his brother and _fuck_ , he regretted it. Jimin's eyes were already teary in upset. "J-Jimin-ah..."

"So?" asked Jimin. "Did you agree with it?"

"Jimin... I'm sorry."

"Please say you didn't hyung."

"Jimin. Don't be like this, I'm so s-"

"Hyung..." Jimin's face remained poker but his tears already flew down from his eyes. "Please..."

"I'm sorry Jimin-ah..." Yoongi also closely to break into tears. "I don't have any choice or else either you or me will be getting killed by him. But it's fine! He took me to work under him, so I can be with you too. Don't worry, he promised me to take care of you."

"Did you just sell me out to a killer, Hyung?"

"No... Jimin. I don't want to lose you. I don't have any choice. I know it's my fault for all of this."

"Now, you're going to work under the biggest mafia, the shit that I hate the most. Well done, hyung."

"Jimin..."

"At what time should I get ready?" asked Jimin flatly, face never broke into any expression but his tears kept flowing down on his cheeks.

Yoongi gulped, his heart broke into pieces. Never ever he thought that this will happened, his relationship with his only brother; has ruined because of his own mistakes.

"At...At 8. H-He will pick you up-"

Jimin suddenly stood up and swiftly walked out from the kitchen in a speed of light, leaving his own brother dealing with a mental breakdown all alone behind.

"Jimin-ah... I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi wandered in front of the door, his brother's room door. He was dying in hesitation. He wanted to knock the door from 15 minutes ago, but his hand refused to make it work. His heart was jumping while his tummy swirling in nervousness.

He looked at the time, _Jay-K will arrive soon..._ He thought.

He ruffled his hair frustratedly and took a deep breath. _Fuck it_ , he cleared his throat and his hand was on the way to reach the door but yet couldn't be met with the wooden as Jimin suddenly pulled the door open, creating an awkward atmosphere right away.

"Oh.. J-Jimin." Yoongi was flustered. But then he realized that his brother was in an outfit, a big black leather bag in the grip already, ready to leave.

Jimin didn't say anything, he just looked at Yoongi with the cold look; never ever he had given the elder such a look but on that night, the feeling of hatred towards his brother was created. He hates Yoongi, hardly to forgive.

"Jimin. Hyung made you something to eat. Let's eat okay?" said Yoongi, using his softest voice he had ever used.

Jimin turned off the aircond and switched off the lights, stepping out from the room and pushed Yoongi to the side with his shoulder before walked down the stairs without giving the elder a chance to create a conversation with him.

Yoongi sighed, his heart once again felt tight. He looked up into the darkroom and slowly switched the lights back, witnessing that the room that he always spent his time with the younger has now seemed to be almost empty; empty of _existence_.

He tried to control his emotions but he couldn't. He knew it wasn't Jimin's fault and the younger has the right to put hate on him since he admitted it, he was the one who's stubborn as fuck.

But if he wants to feel regrets now, it can change nothing. _Useless._

He switched off the lights and grabbed the door handle to close the door. And that was when the surrounding around him was filled with the sound of a hon car making his heart immediately felt heavier than ever.

_He's here._

Meanwhile, Jimin's heart was also thumping as like he had just seen a grim ripper beside him. It was fast and dragging him to feel nervous to death. He hates gangsters, killers, and mafias. But now, knowing that he will start to live his life under the same roof with the dangerous guy among mafias, he didn't know what to feel.

 _This is insane_. He thought.

He slowly bent down to grab his bag on the floor and exhaled heavily, didn't know whether he should go now or run away.

_But where will I go if I want to run away? I don't even have money._

He groaned, began to open his step towards the door. His shaking hand was ready to twist the doorknob to open the door but then he was startled by Yoongi's shaky voice calling for him from behind.

"Jimin-ah!"

The brown-haired boy turned around with the poker face that he always wears it since the morning. But deep down, he wants to break down really bad. Looking at his brother's eyes that were holding pain and regrets has made him felt guilty for ignoring his brother.

But he needs to do it in order to give the elder a lesson. He had given his brother numerous types of advice as not to do all of these dangerous things but yet, Yoongi didn't take his advises seriously. And now, even his body was getting sold to the mafia because of his brother's stupid doings.

He still loves the boy but he wanted Yoongi to have an image; the feeling of losing someone that trusts and loves him. He wanted to let Yoongi miserable with guiltiness and regrets. With that, he was hoping that his brother will finally reflect himself and stop doing all of these shits.

"Jimin, he's here?" asked Yoongi, quickly ran to the window to take a peek at the car in front of their house, and indeed, he saw Jungkook was smoking; facing to him.

Jimin only hummed, not having a mood to talk. He was now _sad + scared + nervous + worried = fuck mood._

Yoongi ran back to the younger and quickly pulled the boy into his arms, hugging the younger with a crystal tear dropped on his cheeks silently.

"Jimin, hyung knows that you hate me now. But I want you to know that I love you aight? It's okay if you don't want to talk to me ever again and don't want to forgive me. But please remember to always be healthy. Hyung will pay a visit okay?" said Yoongi, struggling with sniffles.

Once again, Jimin only answered him with a hummed.

"Okay." Yoongi smiled and broke the hug, quickly wiped the tears away as he didn't want his brother to see it. "Let's go." Yoongi opened the door and let the younger stepped out first.

Jungkook, on the other hand, was smoking peacefully but deep down in his heart; it wasn't that peaceful. Since at his office, he couldn't think straight in any of his works as getting to know that he'll be so close to the boy that night.

And now, he was already in front of the house; only in minutes, he'll meet with Jimin, the boy that always he had a dream of.

By the time the door opened, Jungkook quickly stood up from leaning to his car and blew the smoke out through his nostrils while his eyes were already big locking with the brown-haired boy's figure.

"Jay-K." Yoongi approached the red-haired boy while stepping to the side to introduce his brother. "This is Jimin."

"Yeah." Jungkook nodded his head, looking at Jimin with an indescribable look. "I-I know."

Jimin only gave him a hatred look, sulking all the way to burst his heart. Jungkook didn't know why but his heart felt incredibly light and he was happy out of nowhere. But the joyfulness couldn't be known by them as Jungkook was hiding it behind his cold look and behaviors.

Jungkook cleared his throat awkwardly after realizing that he was staring at Jimin for quite long. He then stretched his hand out to shake hands with Yoongi but then Jimin suddenly stopped him with a deadly tone.

"Don't do that."

Jungkook paused, looking at the boy confused.

"I feel like I'm being sold...like a slut. Let's just go now," muttered Jimin, making the other two tensed up.

"Jimin-ah... Please don't say tha—"

"It's fine." Jungkook cuts Yoongi off. "Let's just go now." he manly bent forward to Jimin to take the brown-haired boy's leather bag but Jimin pulled it away from him.

"Don't bother to help. I can hold it myself."

Jungkook was taken aback at the behavior. _It's a whole different attitude in my dream. This is not Jimin that I've been looking for._ He thought inside his head.

"Well okay, suits yourself. Get your ass in the car now." Jungkook rolled his eyes and swiftly walked to the driver's side.

"Take care Jimin," Yoongi whispered under his breath while eyeing his brother getting in the car without even give him a glimpse of goodbye.

Until the car has now gone from his sight, both of them Jimin and Yoongi shed tears that they were holding up back then in front of each other.  
  


* * *

It was awkward, _really really awkward._

Jungkook was driving the car slowly like it was for the first time that Jeon Jungkook, known as a maniac driver among his friends and family who usually drives a car twice the speed limit was now driving a car really carefully.

And to tell the truth, it became more awkward when Jimin was actually sobbing at his seat making Jungkook become dumbfounded, didn't know what to do at the time. But he realized that Jimin was trying hard to hold his sobbing from being loud. Probably had a thought that it's _embarrassing for a man to cry._

Jungkook didn't think twice to turn on the radio and volumes it up until they can feel the beats of their heart following the rhythm of the music perfectly. Jimin became flustered for a while and took a short gaze at the red-haired boy beside him who was suddenly started to dance to the beats.

Jungkook knew that Jimin was eyeing him weirdly but he just acted like he didn't know it and kept his eyes on the road and enjoyed the music, feeling the vibes that weren't that nice.

After a moment, Jimin continued to cry but now without putting any efforts to hold the sobs anymore. He cried a bit loud and let everything out that has put him into frustration. He felt more comfortable to cry as the music was so loud, buried his cries perfectly.

Jungkook on the other side has stopped dancing like a fool, breaking his focus on the road to take a quick glance at Jimin and he felt relieved that his plan has worked. He decided to give Jimin more time before start talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrived at Jungkook's luxury house, Jimin didn't want to get off of the car. He just stayed silent on his seat and staring at nothing through the window's car. Jungkook was ready to leave but then realized that Jimin wasn't moving even an inch.

He sighed and opened his door to get out of the car, walking to the passenger's side and opened the door for the brown-haired boy.

Jimin was startled by the sudden did, looking up at Jungkook with his puffy eyes and finally realized that they'd arrived at the place. He rubbed his eyes and slowly unbuckled the seatbelt, ignoring the eyes that Jungkook was giving to him.

He grabbed his bag and brought his legs out from the car to stand up, sniffling a little and stepped to the side to let Jungkook closed the door of the car.

Jimin waited for the red-haired boy to walk ahead first, but Jungkook didn't move even a bit making the boy confuse and annoyed. He suddenly turned around to face Jimin, causing Jimin's eyes to widened as he was flustered.

Jimin looked at Jungkook for a while, like both of them were deeply stared into each other for a quiet moment before the brown-haired boy broke the gaze by looking away down to his shoes and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jimin asked, sounding irritated. "Want to say something?"

Jungkook just smiled softly, he loves to stare into Jimin's eyes out of sudden which makes him felt at ease like something _dark_ that he had kept deeply on the inside had suddenly disappeared from torturing him.

Jimin's forehead moved into a furrow shape, not knowing why the boy was staring at him while smiling like a dumb person. He stepped to the back a little and spoke loudly in annoyed.

"How long do you want me to stand right here and let you looking at me like that?" indeed, his voice was cold in hatred.

"Can you stop talking to me like that? Talk with manners at least." Jungkook replied, also sounded cold but beneath it, he was enjoying the time.

Jimin raised his eyebrows before scoffed loudly, "Excuse me? I'm talking to you with manners right now."

"I don't think so?" Jungkook shook his head and raised his sharp eyebrows. "You're talking to me with those faces, making me want to slap the shit out of you as to let you know... I hate it."

Jimin's expression immediately changed into a pale one, _Is this the moment where I started to get beaten up by this asshole?_ Jimin thought silently inside of his head, in terror.

By seeing the sudden change on Jimin's face, Jungkook realized that he was being himself and had scared the boy. His expression also changed but into a panic one. "Uh, No... I'm sorry. I'm just joking with you. You seem upset, so I—"

"What? That is how you joke with people?" asked Jimin in disbelief.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulder off, "Maybe? I had never joked around before. This is my first time."

"Of course, since you're busy with killing people," whispered Jimin under his breath while looking away.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." he immediately shrugged it off and looked at the boy confidently. "Mr.Stranger, can we start walking now?"

"M-Mr. What? Stranger?" asked Jungkook and received none of the response from the boy, letting him hummed alone to himself and nodded his head. He then stretched his hand out to Jimin, earning a confused look from the brown-haired boy.

"What?" asked Jimin. He eyed the red-haired boy weirdly with a sulking face and then it changed into a shocked look and disgusted face in seconds after a sudden thought swiftly came inside of his head.

"Yah! I'm not going to walk while holding hands with you! Weirdo!" he spat the words straight away to Jungkook's face and stepped back a few more.

 _Okay. The first attempt fail_. Jungkook rolled his eyes and gave Jimin a hardened look before scoffed deeply. He bent down his body to snatch the bag out from Jimin's hand and glared at the boy without forget to apply a smirk.

"I want you to give me your bag, not your hand. Who's the weirdo now?"

Jimin became red in seconds, not knowing what to react or say anything. He was embarrassed, embarrassed to death. _Stupid Jimin! Stupid!_ He groaned lowly while looking at the back of Jungkook's body who was starting to walk away towards the door.

"That's embarrassing! What the fuck Jimin?!"   
  


* * *

  
  


They entered the living room, where it was the comfy spaces to spend their whole time after a tiring day. As soon as Jungkook stopped at the couch, putting Jimin's bag on the table, he immediately shut off his jacket and let his body be free with only a singlet covering his front and back body.

Jimin was following him to the living room from behind and when the time the boy arrived at the place, his eyes widened as soon as his eyes landed on the tattoos that were patterned on Jungkook's both biceps. While on the right hand got the whole tattoo down until his palm.

Jimin's heart beating fast, he hates it. He quickly looked away and awkwardly stood still beside the couch. He looked up at his front and saw Jungkook's family photo which was in a big crystal frame on the wall and he noticed that everyone in there was smiling, but Jungkook was the only one who had a poker face.

"Jimin," Jungkook calls for the boy, already settling himself on the couch.

Jimin's gaze immediately flew to Jungkook's dark blue eyes after heard his name was being called, "Y-Yeah?"

"Cook me something. I'm hungry." Jungkook simply demands the brown-haired boy to make something for dinner while grabbing a remote to watch a TV.

 _Mafias watching TV?_ Jimin thought inside of his head.

Jungkook was busy choosing the best movie to watch, none of them had caught his eye yet. But then he can feel Jimin's existence still around him and it caused his eyes to stop threatening the screen of the TV and jumped to look at Jimin in irritated.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked coldly.

Jimin had both hands clutched at the front and eyes were starting to show terror. He was in a state of panic. He didn't know what to do and all he was thinking at the moment was; he needs _Yoongi_.

"Park Jimin." Jungkook's deep voice has caused Jimin's heart thumping fast. "I'm talking to you."

"I-I know... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for nothing. Go and make me dinner."

"Okay..." Jimin didn't know why did he say that. His mouth let the words out without his brain say yes.

He was panic but then he saw the look that Jungkook was giving on him, making his legs start walking towards the kitchen right away, where he was struggling at first to find the place as it was still a freaking new place to him.

When the time Jimin had gone from his sight, Jungkook smiled a little, _adorable_ he thought. He sighed lightly and continued to find the movies on the screen to watch but his phone suddenly vibrated a text and he wasted no time to check for it.

From: _Unknown_

"So he was saying that I need to follow all these shits?" Jungkook voiced out in disbelief, "He's fucking 22."

He sat properly on the couch to read the text once again and realized the point of number 3. He sighed, "He should've said that." he threw his phone on the table and turned the tv off before walked out from the living room straight away to the kitchen.

The red-haired boy stopped walking when the time he reached the kitchen and found Jimin, who was having a worried look while scrolling something on his phone.

Jungkook stared at the boy silently, looking at Jimin's confused face with his heart created a weird feeling to him and didn't even realize that he had his lips curled up into a smirk.

 _Why do I like you this much when we don't even know each other yet?_ asked him on the inside.

He opened his leg to take a step to approach the latter but out of sudden, a flashback hit his sight mercilessly.

_"Jungkookieee!"_

_They were in the kitchen and Jungkook was looking at Jimin who was with his phone. After Jimin saw him at the entrance, the boy quickly ran towards him and hug him._

_"Jungkookie, can you teach me how to cook?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Pleaseeee? I really want to try."_

_The eyes, the puppy eyes that were shooting Jungkook a gaze that was deep into his soul and Jungkook was dumbstruck at the moment._

_"Hey, Jungkook? You listen to me?"_

_"Hey."_

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Hey!"_

"YAH!"

Jungkook gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

Jungkook's eyes swiftly looked at Jimin after heard the worried voices of the boy and realized that he was already on the floor, in Jimin's arms.

"Mr.Stranger! Answer me," said Jimin, in half panic.

 _What the fuck... "_ M-Mr. Stranger?"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me that." Jungkook moved to sit up while groaning lowly at the sudden throbbing pain around his head. He looked around him and sighed, ruffling his hair at the back frustratedly.

 _What's wrong with me nowadays?_ Sucks.

"Please..." A sudden softest voice of Jimin filled the space, the voice that soothing Jungkook's ear to notice him.

It caused Jungkook to look at him once again and saw the worried look on his face. Jungkook nodded between sighed, "I'm good."

"Oh my god. You scared me! I thought you're going to die!" muttered Jimin while palming his chest, trying to show how panic he was at the time.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows at the reaction while smirking a little, _this boy is freaking cute_. "Why?" he asked.

Jimin pouted, "You suddenly collapsed. I was so panic and scared to see you lying down here with your eyes closed."

Jungkook chuckled, "I passed out, of course, my eyes will be closed." said him.

Jimin, on the other hand, was already dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say as in reply so he quickly stood up from the white floor and ran back to the place where he had left his phone.

"Uh... Mr.Stranger. Can you wait for a little time?" Jimin focused his eyes back on his phone and scratched his head a little. "Uh, I need to find something in here to cook. Maybe it'll take more time for it but it's okay I'll try my b—..W-What the?! Huh, yah?"

Jimin was startled by Jungkook's sudden hand that was pulling him to turn over around to face the taller and Jungkook's one hand suddenly wrapped around his waist, feeling his body was so small in the red-haired boy's arms.

"W-What are you doing?" Jimin mumbled the question, but barely to hear it as he was hiding his face under his hands.

Jungkook leaned closer to Jimin, looking down at the boy with eyes already locked into the brown eyes and let his lips to move upwards a little, creating a beautiful smile that Jimin can see it.

"Stop calling me Mr.Stranger," he said with a deep and manly voice, making Jimin gulped down at the voice and had his eyes looking at Jungkook's pink lips.

"B-But I d-don't know your n-name..." muttered him, stuttering. "Huh? Wait! No.. I know your name. Jay-K right? Okay, I—"

"Jungkook."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me that. Call me Jungkook."

Jimin broke into a nervous chuckle as Jungkook didn't even break the stare even for a second and it makes his whole body shivered a lot. He nodded his head and brought his hands up into a fist and awkwardly placed them on Jungkook's chest to push the boy away from him.

"Uh, Jungkook. Then give me some spaces to cook now."

Jungkook scoffed and laughed lightly making Jimin looked at him with the narrowed forehead.

"Hey! Why are you laughing? You think I can't cook?"

Jungkook's smile became wider than ever. He brought his hand up to Jimin's head and ruffled the boy's soft brown hair a little, which was once again had flustered the boy.

Jimin's heart was beating fast, incredibly fast until he thought that he'll pass out soon. It wasn't because of the feeling of terrified or terror, but it was because he had never experienced this kind of contact before from a guy that he barely knew and plus the fact, Jungkook was a handsome and hot guy.

He knew that he fucked up, his face started to heat up in blushing.

"You don't even know how to cook," Jungkook said while smiling so _pretty_.

 _Pretty_? Yes, Jimin has started to fall in love with that pretty smile. He knew he shouldn't have this kind of feeling and he knew that this mafia guy was just trying to mess with him but he couldn't help himself from looking at the smiles that Jungkook was showing to him at the moment.

"Go and take a rest." Jungkook suddenly said, pushing Jimin to the side gently. "There are four empty rooms upstairs. Go and choose your room, change into comfortable clothes and come back down here."

"Yeah?" Jimin's eyes went round a little, his lips pouting in confused. "B-But, I haven't cook anything yet."

"It's okay. I'll do it. Don't act like you know how to cook." teased Jungkook.

"Yah, I can cook okay!"

"Your brother said you can't. Who should I believe now?"

"Aish!" Jimin grunted, "He shouldn't have said that."

Jungkook chuckled silently, couldn't bear with Jimin's cuteness anymore. "Can you go now before I change the menu for tonight? I'll take you down if you still standing here in 5 seconds. 1...2...3..."

"What?! Yah! Pervert!" Jimin quickly ran out of the kitchen after giving Jungkook a hatred look.

"Wait! Jimin!"

"What?"

"Just want to say, there's my room in between those four. I'm saying this as if you choose my room, you know what will happen to you tonight."

"I swear to God, I hate you and your horny ass shit. Fuck off!"

With that Jimin stormed out from the place, leaving the cackling Jungkook behind alone in the kitchen. He was chuckling so happy that he couldn't even stop smiling.

But after a while, he finally realized something. His body froze and his eyes suddenly turned into teary.

_Why do I have this kind of feeling? Why am I so happy? I'm laughing? I treated him softly..._

A tear escaped from his eyes, "This is not me..." he mumbled.

_I should take this opportunity to know who's he... Why did he always in my dream..._

He wiped his tears off and sighed heavily.

_Focus Jungkook, focus._


	7. Chapter 7

_3:30 AM_ , that was the time shown on the clock.

The whole house was dark and silent. No figures can be seen. No human, no _ghost_. The same situation can be mirrored in Jungkook's room where all you can see was the light from the outside through the window. Jungkook was sleeping soundlessly, didn't have any kind of disturbance nor any nightmares. Just nothing, all was black and peace.

It was the night where Jungkook finally got to be freed from the same dream that has haunted him since before. He should be enjoying the sleep without waking up but the reality was truly cruel sometimes. Jungkook's life with lucks is always on different pages.  
  
  


**_*Apple's ringtone_ **   
  
  


_Fuck_. He cursed. He was now out from his comfy zone and was getting replaced with an irritated feeling. He forced himself to open his heavy eyes and turned around to grab his phone that was placed on the nightstand.

Due to the lights on the screen, he groaned as his retinas were being threatened hurtfully and shutting his eyes off from the brightness of the phone. He rubbed his eyes and tried again to look at the screen. And this time, his eyes caught the name of the caller. He quickly sat up on the bed and cleared his throat to speak while struggling to make his eyes stay open.

"Yeah?" he tried to sound fresh but his voice was making it more obvious, husky voice.

" _Son_."

"Yeah, Dad?"

_"You sleeping?"_

"At this time? Fucking yes."

_"No time for sleeping right now, son."_

Jungkook's body tensed up at the sudden change in his father's voice. Strict, powerful deep.

"Why?" he asked, already jumped out from the bed and turn the lights on.

" _This work is only for you. I know I can only trust you with this kind of revenge. Wait for me in my room at 4. Move."_

After hearing the time given, Jungkook looked up at the digital clock beside him and his eyes widened in panic. _3:42 AM?!_ He quickly ran towards his walking closet and ran straight to his jacket collections.

"D-Dad?! Um, you know... My place is kinda far away from your mansion. It may take a bit time to reach there and plus it's already—"

" _Did I ever tell you that you can give me excuses when we're working?_ " Mr.Jeon strictly asked before he ends the call right away.

"What the— Dad? Hello?!" Jungkook groaned, "Fuck." He then immediately changed into the right outfit for him, intimidating _Jay-K looks_ and grabbed his car key and gun in his hands before stormed out from his room in rush.

While he was walking down the stairs with eyes locked with the phone to call for Namjoon, he heard something that was coming from the kitchen. It caused his focus immediately jumped from the screen towards the source of the sound and stopped from walking as he was confused.

Never ever he had let the lights on in the kitchen but now, it was bright because of the lights which brightened the places from the darkness. He hissed while wondering, wasted no time to go and check for the place. Soon enough when his body was already in the kitchen, his eyebrows met with one another.

"Jimin?" he voiced out, husky and deep but soft. He was met with the brown-haired boy, resting his head on the table with a mug in his hand. Slowly, he walked closer to the boy.

By hearing the voice calling for him, Jimin raised his head up and looked at Jungkook, not forget to form a small smile. But then, he realized that Jungkook was in an outfit, ready to go somewhere causing his smile swiftly disappeared.

"What are you doing down here at this hour?" Jungkook asked while examined Jimin's face, which was pale and pallid. He came closer to Jimin and in a split second, a worried look appeared on his face as soon as he found sweats all over Jimin's forehead.

"To drink some water.," replied Jimin, weakly.

"Yah, you alright? Why do you seem so pallid?" asked Jungkook, already cupping the boy's face in his hands causing Jimin to freeze for a moment. "Jimin-ah, why are you sweating?"

Jimin tried his best to act normal and softly shook his head, denying the truth from the taller. "I'm truly fine. Just coming down to have some drink."

"I'm not buying any lies Jimin." Jungkook's voice suddenly changed into a strict and deep one. "When I ask something, do not give me any false answer. I hate it."

Jimin looked away, "But I'm just fine..."

"Look at me when you're talking."

The pale boy looked up at Jungkook once again and opened his mouth to repeat what he had said earlier while Jungkook's eyes that were killing before have now changed into a softened look.

"Be honest with me, what's wrong? I know you aren't okay right now. You feel sick?" asked Jungkook with a flat tone.

Jimin wanted to speak as he wanted to tell the boy everything but then the pain in his stomach was once again came hitting painfully on him making his face turned into a completely white.

He started to whimper in almost cries, hands were down to hold his stomach. "Ahh..." he moaned in pain and slowly stood up on his feet with his body bent down a little.

"Jimin?" Jungkook went to grab the boy around the arms. "W-What's wrong?" he bent his body along with Jimin as wanting to peep at Jimin's face.

Jimin took his time to breath, trying to ignore the pain as much as he can while tremblingly stood up straight to face the worried red-haired boy in front of him. Jimin's heart softened a lot and he was happy, happy to get a wrongly thought about the mafia boy.

He was having a wild thought before; as he was thinking of how to survive to live with a killer in the same house. He thought that Jungkook might be so cold, strict and will treat him so terribly. But what he was seeing right now since yesterday night, Jungkook was taking care of him just like how his brother took care of him.

It makes him wonder about one thing. _Is this mafia boy likes me?_ He thought about it for a whole night but he hesitated with the point as they'd just met each other. Then why was this guy treating me so good? A new thought came resting in Jimin's head.

"I'm having an upset stomach." Jimin barely made his voice to be clear as he was busy dealing with the pain.

"Is it bad?" Jungkook's flat tone immediately disappeared, softened and melodic came rolling to replace in his voice.

Jimin nodded his head while letting Jungkook wiped the sweats on his forehead and brushed his hair to the back gently which really helped him to feel a bit relax. But the pain didn't want to lose. Jimin bent his body once again and hissed loudly, his toes curled up and his whole body was experiencing the cold goosebumps.

"It's...h-hurting... Ahhsh..." whimpered Jimin.

"Okay, this isn't good. Let's go to the hospital." Jungkook suggested, already insisted Jimin to walk but the brown-haired boy suddenly showed him a terrified look.

"N-No!" Jimin shook his head, refusing the idea.

"What?" Jungkook raised a question.

"I don't want to go... Please don't bring me there. Let me just rest in my room..."

"But Jimin, your condition seems—"

"Please..."

Jungkook sighed. "Then who's going to look after you? I need to go to work."

"Work? At this hour? What work?"

The red-haired boy seems flustered out of sudden. He can't be honest, he knew he can't. But he really hates in telling lies. He knew if he told Jimin the work that he was going to do, the boy will probably either scared of him or hates him.

He already tried his best last night; to make the boy comfortable with him. Not in the hell that he will destroy his efforts just by telling the work that he needs to do at that moment.

"My Dad gave me a call, saying that he needs me at his office."

"Okay." Jimin nodded his head while trying to take the mug into the sink.

"No no," Jungkook grabbed the mug away from Jimin and went to put it into the sink before gently wrapped his arms around Jimin's body. "I'll help you. Let's go."

"Uh, It's okay. I can walk by myself."

Jungkook scoffed at the said, "You look like you're going to pass out any time soon."

Jimin rolled his eyes and let Jungkook to walked him towards the stairs.

"Jimin."

"Yeah?"

"Can you walk a bit faster?"

"Yah! I'm hurting right here!" Jimin stopped from moving and glared at Jungkook with a pout. "I told you I can walk by myself but you refused to let me!"

"Seriously!" Jungkook groaned. "We still have more stairs to climb and yet we'd just finished like eight!" Jungkook glared back at the boy.

"Who the fuck told you to stay in a big fucking house like this?!"

"What? Now you want to blame me on that?"

"Shut up! Just go to your work now and let me walk by myself. Move!" Jimin pushed Jungkook to the side and grabbed the stairs handle to support himself. "He offered to help then he's the one who's complaining!" mumbled Jimin in annoyed.

Jungkook chuckled silently just by seeing Jimin at the time. He sighed and shook his head, grabbing Jimin's body up into his arm in a bridal style, earning a yelp from the boy and he swiftly climbed up the stairs straight away to Jimin's room.

"Why did you do that?!" Jimin asked in a completely flustered, lying on the bed with a bright red cheek, widened eyes and breathed heavily.

Jungkook on the other hand only remained a poker face, busily settling Jimin on the bed to make sure the boy was comfortable. He then walked out from the room without saying anything, leaving the boy behind who was in a disease called; confusion.

"Relax Jimin relax. It was just him. Just him." Jimin slapped himself to wake up, trying to get rid of the blushing that was heating on his both cheeks. He groaned lowly when the pain was back to hurt him. He sighed, "What's wrong with me really? Did I eat something I shouldn't?"

While busily trying to calm the pain down, he was startled by Jungkook as the red-haired boy suddenly entered his room in a fast step causing him to freeze right away. He knew it, the blushes were back to paint his whole face.

"Okay, lay flat on the bed." Jungkook suddenly demands, opening the head of the small bottle in his hand while looking at Jimin seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Now."

"B-But, wait..." Jimin was being pushed to the side by the taller as Jungkook wanted to sit. "Why should I? What are you going to do?" asked Jimin, sounded a bit panic.

"Just do it. Now."

Jimin was hesitated to move. He cleared his throat and slowly got himself laid on the surface flatly, looking up at the boy with trembling eyes. Jungkook moved his hand to flick Jimin's shirt up but then his hand was being stopped by Jimin's freak out.

"What are you doing?!" asked Jimin, eyes were wide in panic.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and sighed, "Calm the fuck down can you?"

"How can I? Are you trying to undress me?"

"I can undress you right now and eat you but no, I'm not."

The said has made Jimin fall into a tied tongue, eyes were running away to look at everywhere else except Jungkook's dark blue eyes. His hands were being pushed away to the side by Jungkook and his heart was thumping so hard as he was nervous at what Jungkook was going to do.

"Are you dumb?" Jungkook suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Can't you see what I'm holding right now?"

Jimin ran his eyes to look at the bottle that Jungkook was holding and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"So, you think what am I going to do right now?"

Jimin gulped, "I d-don't know."

"Come on, I know you know."

"M-Massage my stomach...?"

"Brilliant. So now shut up and flick your shirt up."

"Wait Jungkook..."

"What now?"

"Can I do this myself? You know, it's embarrassing."

"Now Jimin."

Jimin shook his head while making a face, trying to win over Jungkook but what was he thinking? Ofc, he failed.

"Do that pouting lips again and I'll kiss you."

"W-What?"

"I swear I will. So now choose either you want me to massage you or kiss you."

Jimin quickly pulled his shirt up, revealing his tummy to Jungkook which was pack with abs and had smooth skin for a boy to have. He quickly looked away as soon as Jungkook started smirking, not wanting to make any eye contact with the latter.

Jungkook rubbed his hand on Jimin's stomach while Jimin's face couldn't stop flashing a bright red.

"Your face is so red, what the hell?"

"Huh? No! It did not—"

"Are you blushing right now?"

"No Jungkook, I'm not."

"Then why does your face looks like it's going to explode?"

"How can I know?! Don't ask me!"

"Is it because of me?"

"Can you stop asking anything? Just fucking do it and go!"

"You like me aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"I said no?"

"But I know you like me."

"What? No, I don't have any feelings on you."

"But you will, right?" Jungkook smirked.

Jimin scoffed, "Why should I like someone like you? A mafia, a killer? No. I love myself more than letting my life to get destroyed by people like y—"

"Okay. Enough." Jungkook cut him off, flat and cold. "I get it." Said him while already on his feet, ready to leave.

"W-Where do you want to go?"

"Work."

Without having any more talks, Jimin was left alone in the room with Jungkook slamming his door off loudly.

_Meanwhile, at Jeon's mansion._

"Young master is still not here, Master." Informed Hosoek.

"I know." The sound of tapping fingers on the wooden black desk filled the surrounding. "I know... I know."

Hoseok bowed to the old man, ready to excuse himself but Mr.Jeon suddenly spoke out loud to all of them.

"Listen."

All eyes were already on him.

"We lost that fucking son of a bitch once again and also money... we lost the money. You know whose fault is this right? I want you to beat him up when he's here. Understand?"

"Y-Yes... Master..."

"Understand?!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Don't make me face him, I'll end him mercilessly." mumbled the furious man.


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook entered his car with a stressed look, closing the door and stayed at the seat without doing anything afterward. His eyes were gawking at the front, staring at nothing but his mind had yanked his attention into it making him couldn't stop from hearing the hate words over and over again.

" _Why should I like someone like you? A mafia, a killer? No. I love myself more than letting my life to get destroyed by people like y—"_

A small smirked in hatred had been formed on his face, poking inside of his cheek before letting out a tiny scoffed between sighs.

"That's right." he mumbled, "Why would a mafia or a killer like me be treating you nice? I should act like a killer then," he grumbled under his breath before his face shut down into a darkened look and started the engine to drive away straight towards his father's mansion.

* * *

The silver-haired boy who got an extremely worried look on the face was wandering in a circle at the front entrance of the mansion. He tried to remain calm and let himself feel at ease for a moment but the thought of his best friend who's going to get hit by Mr.Jeon's people really had to make him feel anxious.

Jungkook has already late and the boy knew it too. He drove the car at speed, using the chance as the road was at peace and empty without cars around. He should be panic by now because he knew that his father will kill him but after the incident earlier, he got no mood or time to think about it.

He arrived at the mansion and get off of the car with a loud bam shutting the door closed. As soon as he started to walk, he was greeted by his best friend's terrified and panic look, who was walking towards him without hesitating.

"Yah! Where the fuck did you go?!" Taehyung asked, looking stress.

Jungkook ignored the boy and just keep on walking, being unbothered while pushing Taehyung away from him and adjusted his jacket to be neat. He was ready to face everything that will come reaching him.

"Jungkook." Taehyung tried to catch Jungkook's fast steps. "You can't meet your father now."

"Why?" the red-haired boy then switched to walk slower than before after heard the sudden said, looking at Taehyung with the creased forehead.

"You've made him mad. He's really upset right now. They told us not to let you show your face in front of him or else..."

"What?" Jungkook changed his path to standing in front of Taehyung and threatened the boy with his cold gaze down the boy's soul. "He'll kill me?" he let a smirk drawn on his face for a second, tired of his father's game.

"Oh..." Taehyung nodded while already looking away. The tense gaze from Jungkook was too much for him to stand with it. "That...That's what he said."

Jungkook just rolled his eyes and turned around to continue to walk inside the mansion, planning on crashing into his father's office right away.

Without knocking, he burst into the old man's room and showed his unbothered face in front of the man. What surprised him a little was, the room was already filled with their people that was circling him as soon as he stepped inside the room. He let out a chuckle, knowing what will happen to him by just looking at his surroundings.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, raising his voice into a pissed tone while gestured them to come closer to him.

His father just keeps on wiping the gun at his place, not giving any glance towards the boy yet, trying to remain calm before the time might be calling for him to bite his anger out from its cage. 

Hoseok stepped forward to bow at Mr.Jeon and then turned to walk towards Jungkook. He didn't dare to look at Jungkook in the eyes so he kept his gaze lower from the boy. When the time he was walking towards the door to exit the room, every man in the room quickly gathered packed to Jungkook and dragged Jungkook out from the office without says anything.

Jungkook brushed their hands off of him and told them he can walk by himself but for the first time, the boys didn't listen to him. They kept on gripping him in their hands without letting him go. It made him feel angrier than ever.

Hoseok opened the door of the room where it has the tools they used to torture someone who had been messing with them. Hoseok gave them a space to throw Jungkook inside the room and they shortly forced Jungkook to go inside the room, pushing him hard making the boy flared in irritated causing one of them received a sweet punch from the furious guy, Jay-K.

"Use your mouth instead of hands." he glowered at them and succeed in making the boys bowed to him once again. "I know he told you to beat me up but it doesn't mean you can disrespect me."

"We're sorry, young Master." they bowed and apologized right away which got ignored by the red-haired boy.

Jungkook walked towards the table where the metal things were organized neatly on it, following its material, color and size of each of them. He took the baton stick that was at the end of the table and held it in his hand, turning his body to face Hoseok with expressionless.

He handed the boy the rod stick, "Take it."

"Y-Yeah?" Hoseok bewildered.

Jungkook knew that Hoseok won't hit him and just let the boys do it but on that day, he just feels like wants to get beaten up and let his own wings man hit him just like how they wanted it.

"Let's start with a small metal first. After that, you can choose something else."

"I'm not doing it." Hoseok shook his head, "They will do it. Not me."

"It's okay, take turns. One by one."

Jungkook waited for the boy to take the stick out from his hand until the door of the gloomy room suddenly burst opened and revealed a very pissed look that was own by Mr.Jeon.

"Let me finish this bastard." the old man walked straight towards his son and slapped the red-haired boy on both sides by using his backhand. "Hold him tight," said him while taking off his wristwatch and grabbed a long and shiny metal stick firmly in his hand.

Jungkook eyed his father until the old man has already stepped in front of him. He maintained his straight face even though he knew that the elder was expecting him to give a terror look. But that wasn't him. He didn't feel scared to get hurt, he loves it.

Jungkook was now in tight grips of four men that were surrounded him from the left to the right as to give supports to the red-haired boy when the metal reached the body.

"Take off that jacket and the shirt." Mr.Jeon suddenly demanded him to shut them off that covered his skin.

Jungkook snickered and let out a tiny scoffed as he finds it funny to be serious. He nodded and waited for them to release him but the grips were still glued to his body making him gawked to the side to eye them in pissed look.

"What are you doing?" he coldly asked, "Don't you hear it? Or you want to undress me?"

The four men quickly let go of him and he instantly shut off his clothes and let the tattoos be seen by those around him. After that, they returned to hold him firmly once again, earning an irritated groaned from the boy. Jungkook's father began to move closer to him with a fierce and gloomy face.

"What a disappointing son," he said gravely. "Give me a solid reason, why did you arrive here so late?"

"As I said, my place is not nearby. It takes forever to get here."

His father nodded, "As I said," the old man repeated his saying, "You can't give me excuses when we're working, bastard."

"It's not an excuse, just stating a fact— _Ugh!"_ Jungkook stumbled to the back when the metal hitting his stomach hard and causing him to groan loudly. The second hit shot struck on him again and caused him almost to fall to the floor but still managed to stand on his feet as the four men were holding him tight. "Fuck!" he cursed while trying to swallow the pain forcibly.

"You disappointed me," the main stopped to give the boy another strike of hit on both arms and both thighs mercilessly, making Hoseok and the others looked away. "You didn't take it seriously about the orders I gave you."

His thighs now became the spots to get abused by the metal before the silver shiny things met with Jungkook's abs once again. The old man couldn't control himself from getting angry and angrier by each second.

"You acted like you were the boss even when you're with me. There's no respect for me and you behaved like you did nothing wrong, challenging me to kill you. Even dare to show your face in front of me."

The sound of the metal tools falling to the concrete as the old man grabbed another thing to continue abusing his own son as a lesson, to make the boy aware that he was in control and should obey all the orders that given by him.

Without anyone realizing it, the outside of the mansion has already bright and sunny as the sun shone, clouds of various shapes filled the beautiful sky and the sound of birds singing had shown that the night had turned into late morning.

Jungkook couldn't recall how long the beating had gone on for, only the final kick and the sound of the footsteps walking out from the room, filling his eardrums before the slammed door can be heard.

He fell on his hands in a weak state, knees were reaching onto the cold floor as blood started to pool onto the floor, soaking the knees of his leather jeans.

Bruises that were colored in bright red and purple were scattered across his abdomen causing him to feel hurt to breathe and he wondered if some of his ribs were cracked on the inside. His face was swollen a bit, having some cuts with bruises and dried blood around his face.

He can't believe that his own father had beaten him up this badly, finally letting him have a view of the true flaws and colors of the devil on the inside. He let out a tiny scoffed at the thought.

"Fucking old man..." he mumbled lowly.

His eyes moved under the heavy eyelids, looking for his shirt and his jacket to wear back home. He found them neatly placed on the chair at the corner of the room and a low growl escaped from his swollen lips. It was too far for him to get them by himself.

He tried to get up but quickly realized how futile it was when he had to bite his lower lip to hold himself from letting out a scream. A strong and sharp pain lanced through his throbbing head and every movement caused some of his muscles and bones to ache.

In spite of the inexpressible pain, he tried to move and stand up while trying to ignore the wretched pain all over his body. Wincing lowly, he pushed himself to sit on his knees and moving his hand forward to reach the corner of the desk near him.

He placed his grip firmly on it to help him to get on his feet without falling. He couldn't feel his legs for a moment before the pain had suddenly bitten his feet again.

"Fucking shit!" he winced loudly.

After a moment trying to relax, he began to walk slowly to take his clothe and wears it right away but in a bit difficult as the pain in his body was very serious and extremely painful to even raised his hand.

Once he finished wearing the clothes on, he let out a very long sighed and immediately walked out of the room, walking like the pain has already disappeared from torturing his muscles on the inside. He knew he can't let his men see him in pain. He needs to show them that he wasn't affected at all by what had happened to him earlier.

After arriving at the main door, all his men lowered their gaze to the floor as they did not dare to look at him. He just ignored them and continued to walk out of the palace in a fit of anger as he still can't believe his own dad did such a terrible thing towards him. He knew it, his father didn't love him as a true son after all.

Before he could get into his car, he heard the sound of his best friend calling for him from behind. He was too lazy to face the boy so he quickly opened the door and got into his car. But unfortunately, he couldn't close the door because Taehyung was able to hold it from getting close.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook let go of the door and looked away to the other side, trying to hide the bruises on the face of the boy. He didn't want Taehyung to freak out, he hates to hear it.

"I'm sorry I can't stop your father. I tried to stop him yesterday but I can't do more—"

"Tae." Jungkook cut him off coldly. "Let the door off. I'm not in a good state of mind right now. I can hurt you and I don't want that to happen. Let's talk later but not now."

"Jungkook..."

By the soft calling from the latter, Jungkook's gaze turned to look at Taehyung right away.

"I mean it. I'm really sorry." a pang of huge guilt can be known by the sound of the wavered voice. "It must be hurt a lot. Make sure you clean everything before you take a rest, okay?"

Jungkook sighed and nodded, knowing that at least he got someone who really cares about him has made him feel much better than before, the one friend that really matters and can be trusted.

Taehyung then smiled and finally stepped back, giving Jungkook the space to close the door and the boy immediately shut the door closed and instantly drove away out of the place at a very fast speed, filling the airspace with the loud exhaust of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Since early in the morning, the brown-haired boy had already been up from a quick sleep and was wandering around in the huge mansion with whines and growls. He stomped his feet from the living room and then to the big window, then went back to sit on the couch before brought himself again to be glued onto the glass window.

"Where is he?!" he groaned upset. "I'm hungry~" he whined lowly with pouted, eyes were staring at the big front gate as waiting for it to be open.

It was almost 12 in the noon and his tummy had already been growling in starvation. He was truly upset with himself and felt regretted. He had never had a thought of trying to learn how to cook with his brother and now he was starving while waiting for the mafia boy to get back home, hoping with some foods to eat.

He tapped his finger on the glass window and was ready to slowly count to 10, eyes were sharped glaring at the front gate without blinking.

"One! Two! Thre— _Huh?_!" His eyes widened when he saw the man in a black suit known as maybe Jungkook's bodyguard went to open the huge gate in rush, making Jimin felt flabbergasted about it. "He's home?!" he asked eagerly, a huge smile already printed on his face.

Seconds after, he jumped happily on his place when the time he saw the luxury and expensive car entered the space until it was parked exactly at the front door of the big house.

"Yeay! He's back! Food~!" Jimin quickly ran towards the door and hurriedly opened it wide, standing excitedly with hands both clasped onto each other with a huge grinned on the face.

On the other hand, Jungkook pulled the hand brake to lock the car from moving and swiftly shut off the engine, didn't even looked up to the front, yet. He was ready to get off of the car, he grabbed the car door handle to open but he paused when his eyes finally moved into a quick glance towards the front.

His forehead immediately creased into a huge frowned in confusion. Jimin was waving at him like a kid trying to stop an ice cream man from going away to buy some. He then proceeds to get off of the car and closed the door shut, locking the car while already on his way towards the door.

"Jungkook!" Jimin excitedly calls for him. "I'm happy you're back."

Jungkook just looked at Jimin weird and wincing at the pain when the time he climbed the small stairs up to reach the front door.

"What are you doing?" he coldly asked as soon as he was already stood in front of the brown-haired boy.

He was expecting to get the answer to the question but instead, he received a loud gasped from Jimin.

"Yah! What's wrong with you?!" Jimin asked in a panic, eyes were already huge scanning the cuts and bruises, and dried blood on Jungkook's face. "Did someone beat you up?" the boy stepped closer to him and unintentionally cupped Jungkook face in his hands to examine the wound closely.

However, Jungkook was still upset with Jimin about the incident before. He pushed Jimin's hands away harshly from touching his face and moved to the side to enter the house passing by the surprised boy. It left Jimin to feel annoyed and quickly entered the house too, closing the door shut and ran towards the taller to stop the red-haired boy from going upstairs.

"No! Stop!" he stepped himself in front of the taller with eyebrows met with each other, making a mad face just to show how ' _mad_ ' he was to Jungkook. "Where do you think you're going? You didn't even answer my question. How rude." mumbled Jimin in between pouts. "I've been waiting for you to come back and now you simply brushed me off when I'm trying to be concerned."

Jungkook looked at the boy while exhaled heavily throughout his nostrils, shoving his both hands into his pocket and tried to listen to every single word that the boy was trying to scold him at the moment. His legs were about to give out as the muscles around it started to feel sore and numb but he tried his best to hold it together.

"Did you know how much long it has been since you left the house?!" Jimin asked in truly upset, lips were pouting even hard and it has smoothly driven Jungkook's attention towards it. "I woke up early like really really early! And I'm so hungry. But I thought like Oh it's okay maybe Jungkook will be back in two hours from now BUT! You didn't! It took you so long to be back. Next time, if you want to go out for work, please leave me some food to eat, okay? You know I can't cook—"

Jimin stopped abruptly as he couldn't move his mouth anymore to continue blabbering when Jungkook leaned to him and locked his mouth by kissing his lips without he expected to it.

His eyes widened while his body was completely froze. The wide eyes were only blinking, the uncontrollable heartbeats that only can be heard by him that almost drives him crazy.

Jungkook finally backs away and stared down at the now flustered boy's big eyes, with an expression that Jimin didn't know the meaning behind it. Jimin's blush seared through his cheeks and for a minute he thought that his face was on fire. He cleared his throat and turned his head to the side to avert his gaze from looking at the red-haired boy but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away.

Jungkook stayed silent, allowing the blushing boy to have some time to compose himself while he was fighting back the smile that was threatened to break out.

Jimin then shortly gazed up at him twice before looked away again, "What the f-fuck... did you just do..." he wanted to ask but it turns out to be only in a whisper that Jungkook can't even hear it.

It caused Jungkook to lean closer to Jimin once again, "What?" allowing the wide eyes to be back on Jimin's surprised face and Jimin quickly turned around and ran to upstairs straight away towards his room. A loud slammed of the door can be heard and it caused Jungkook to finally broke into a silence chuckled. 

* * *

It was only about 10 minutes passed and the door of Jimin's room was back to be opened and the brown-haired boy hesitantly walked out from his ' _hiding place_ ' and only for five steps before he stopped.

He punched his own chest as he started to feel annoyed with the beating heart that wasn't supposed to give a reaction like that, glaring down at it and hissed to it to shut up.

Then his tummy had once again given out a growling sound as he was truly starving at the time. And because of it, his legs immediately dragged his body towards Jungkook's room with low whines can be heard softly.

Jungkook was trying to take off his shirt to take a shower, wanting to clear everything as following to what his best friend had advised him to do. But his shoulders were truly giving him a hard time to move and his hands couldn't be raised at all.

He sighed in irritated and went to take a seat at the corner of his bed. He was feeling like a huge loser when the sudden flashback of him, letting them hurt him mercilessly without him fighting back. It has driven him to clench his fist tightly. That was why he really hates to be in the mafia's world. But he can't do anything about it since his step-father was like that. 

**_*Knock knock knock*_ **

Jungkook turned to look at the door soon as the knocks reached his eardrums. A small smirk immediately applied on his face as he knew, the blushing boy was the one who knocks it. He found it hard to stand but with the support of the body of the bed, he was now walking towards the door.

As soon as the door swung opened, Jungkook was being greeted by a sudden hug around the waist where Jimin was clinging on him while looking up at him with glossy eyes. He lifted his eyebrows in disbelief of what the boy was doing.

"Jungkook~" whined Jimin.

"What? Want another kiss?" Jungkook teased the boy which makes Jimin immediately stand up straight on his feet and stepped to the back to make a huge distance between him and Jungkook.

"Don't come near me anymore," Jimin placed his hand at the front of him, glaring at Jungkook but with a tiny blush that was back to heat up his face.

Jungkook scoffed and turned around to walk back inside his room. "You're the one who'd come closed to me," he muttered and heard a tiny _'shut up_ ' from Jimin behind him.

"Woah, your room is much bigger than mine."

"Ah, Jimin. Can you help me to take off my shirt?"

The sudden question from Jungkook has made Jimin's eyes widened and the boy swiftly turned his wheel to walk out from the room.

"I shouldn't come here, yeah I shouldn't—"

"Stop right there." Jungkook coldly demanded the brown-haired boy to stop moving and Jimin did stop from continuing his steps.

Jungkook stepped closer and grabbed Jimin's shoulder to turn the boy around, facing him and Jimin quickly averted his gaze away, avoiding Jungkook.

"You're blushing again." Jungkook poked Jimin's cheek and smirked a little.

"Yash!" Jimin pushed the hand away, "It's your fault!"

Jungkook lifted his sharp eyebrow, "Me? My fault?" he asked. "What did I do?"

"No one told you to k-..." Jimin's eyes blinked twice, "K-Kiss me! No one told you to do that! You've made things awkward between us!"

"I don't feel awkward at all?" stated Jungkook, almost sounds like a question. "Only you the one that makes yourself feel awkward with me."

"But! S-Still... You can't kiss someone just like that..."

"Not my fault. I've warned you before. Make that pout lips again and I'll kiss you. You just pouted and been really cute, I can't blame myself for doing that so."

"Shut up! You still can't kiss me even you think it's alright for you to do it. It's not okay for me."

"Ah," Jungkook suddenly opened his stepped and walking forward, making Jimin step-backs with eyes were shooting him a nervous look.

"W-What?"

"So, if I want that..." he moved his eyes to look at the plump lips and Jimin quickly hide his lips under his hand while glaring at Jungkook. "Should I ask for your permission first?"

"No!"

"Then?"

"Just... No! Aish!" Jimin instantly rushed to the side, away from Jungkook. "Stop messing around Jungkook! I'm hungry~"

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Stop whining and help me take these shirts off first. Then I'll feed you something."

"Ugh!" Jimin growled in irritated, "Why should I? Take it off by yourself."

"Yah, if I can do it by myself, why bother to ask you for help?"

"Because you're trying to mess with me."

Jungkook snorted and glared at the boy in disbelief, "No ends talking to you. Get out."

"What?" Jimin panicked. "Come on, Jungkook."

Jungkook ignored the boy and began to try to undress while ignoring the pain all over his body. Every time he moved, he'll let out a winced and hissed lowly, face was crumpled up into a stressed look.

Jimin eyed the taller from behind and finally realized something. He realized that Jungkook was hurting around his body that he can't move freely and he simply walked to Jungkook to give a hand.

He pushed Jungkook's hands away from holding the jacket and glared up at the red-haired boy. "Next time, tell me that you're hurting. Then I'll kindly help you. Don't just randomly ask for help like that."

Jungkook just smiled without says anything.

As soon as the jacket finally off from covering Jungkook's body, Jimin froze at his place after his eyes landed on the huge bruises all over the taller's body. Even the tattoos were full-on Jungkook's arms, Jimin can still witness the cuts, bruises and wound on them.

"W-What happened to you, Jungkook? This is so bad..." he barely made his voice loud and clear.

"I got beaten up, I'm a mafia remember? This is what a killer does when it comes to working," said Jungkook bitterly.

Jimin turned Jungkook around to face him and had his face to show a very worried look. "Did you get hurt by the words I said before?"

"Obviously."

"Then quit."

"I can't."

Jimin dragged Jungkook to sit on the bed and gently took off the black shirt, and had once again met with purple spots on the chest, stomach and the back of the body. It happened to make him sat on the bed beside Jungkook and looked at the red-haired boy.

"Quit from involving yourself with this, Jungkook. Look at yourself right now. Who did this to you?"

"Just... someone." Jungkook looked away as his expression closed up at the image of his father's face in his head.

Jimin sighed while eyeing all the purple marks on the body, "I didn't expect this. I only thought that you got punches on your face. Those swollen..." Jimin held Jungkook's chin to make the boy look at him. "It's really bad." he shook his head.

"I'm fine anyway, it's only bruised."

Jimin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, can't even undress."

Jungkook glared at him, tensing up the atmosphere around them making Jimin quickly looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Lay down, I'll help you to clean the cuts and those wounds. Aish, you don't even wash your face. Do you know there's dried blood on your face?"

"Forget it," Jungkook stood up on his feet, ready to leave. "I'll take a rest after I cook something." But Jimin pulled him back to sit and he hissed at the jolted pain at the back of his body.

"Just order something, no need to push your sore body to move around," he muttered while already on his feet and placed his hands on Jungkook's both shoulders, gently pushed the taller to lay back on the bed. He grabbed the pillow and slammed onto Jungkook's face, earning a hissed from the latter.

"Rest, don't try to get off of the bed!"

"What if I did?"

"You'll get a slap."

"That's not fun."

"Aish, stop talking."

"I'm pouting right now."

"And so?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"What the—" Jimin grabbed the pillow to hit Jungkook but Jungkook was fast to hug the pillow tight in his arms.

"I'm not like you!" Jimin walked out of the room, not forgetting to give one last glare to the chuckling red-haired boy and disappeared from Jungkook's sight.

Jungkook laid flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a sigh, "It's him." he mumbled, "Just exactly what happened in the dream."

"It's really him...Park Jimin."


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearly night, finally the eyes owned by the mafia boy had eventually blinking after having a very long rest. Jungkook didn't know how much he has been taking a nap, his body feels so tired and he just kind of fallen asleep without he realized it.

Soon as he woke up, he shifted to the table beside his bed to clasp his phone but he awfully grimaced at the pain that tortured his muscles horribly when he was trying to raise his hand. He felt like his muscles were being torn apart until tears shimmered in his eyes.

The suffering was like up on another level and he felt like he can't even change his positions. He looked down at himself and found that he was in clean clothe and short pants. All the bruises around his arms have gotten swollen which painfully gave him a hard time to even lift them up.

He sighed lowly. He ran his eyes across the room and that was the moment where he can feel his throat felt dry that makes him craves some water to drink. He struggled to get up from the bed to go get some in the kitchen but obviously, the pain gave him battles.

"Fuck!" He yelled out of frustration.

He was about to try for the 2nd attempt as he really not wanting to give up. He knew these injuries were nothing to him and he wanted to recover soon as what he was feeling right now had given him a flashback of how his father has ruined him up. It somehow makes him feel so furious that led him to be stronger than ever.

But then, his body halted from trying when he heard Jimin's voice near his room.

And here's the thing; Jungkook quickly shut his eyes closed and pretend like he was still sleeping. He patiently waited for Jimin to open his door and when the time the door has finally been unlocked, he can hear Jimin's footsteps coming into the room.

But what makes him wondered was; he can sense another presence entered his room and he heard some whispers reaching near him. He desperately wanted to open his eyes to find out who was that person but his body didn't respond to what his brain was intending.

"Hyung," Jimin murmured lowly while putting down the tray of food on the nightstand. Then, he turned around facing the man, "I think it's better for you to go now before Jay-K awakes. You'll get into trouble."

Jungkook snorted on the inside, ' _You're the one who's going to get into trouble Jimin. How dare you let people enter my place without my knowing.'_

Yoongi laughed silently looking at his younger's brother bothered face. He was flabbergasted when the time he received a call from the younger. He thought Jimin might still be mad at him and he didn't dare to call or send a text.

But he didn't know his luck has been taken out from its box to be used on that day. Jimin gave him a sudden call and asked for him to come over for some reason. 

Jimin once again told his brother to go as he was afraid if Jungkook might be awake when Yoongi was still there. He knew he will be dead and so does his brother so he urged the elder to get out of the room. But Yoongi intentionally refused to go making Jimin widen his eyes in irritation.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Jimin whispered with his voice heavy with tension.

Yoongi smiled and once again had shaken his head. "I miss you," he frowned.

Jimin's hardened look immediately transformed into a soft one, grinning like a brat and went to sit in his brother's arms. "I miss you too, hyung," told him while also mirroring his brother's look; pouting.

"Let's talk outside before I go," suggested Yoongi, and Jimin who had already forgotten about the food he brought for Jungkook excitedly gave the elder a nod and clasped Yoongi's hand to drag the man out of the room.

When the door closed shut, Jungkook let out disbelief scoffed, "He even dared to bring his brother into my room?!" He ruffled his hair while having an indescribable look. "He dared?!"

_•••_

"Hyung~" Jimin tightened his arms around Yoongi. He faced up to look at his brother and sulked badly, "I don't want you to go yet. I miss you."

Yoongi frowned too, "I can't leave the mansion that long. I had promised to Taehyung that I won't be long."

"Fuck him," Jimin whined upset, "Is he more important than your brother now? Don't you love me anymore?"

The man cupped his cute brother's face and squeezed them together, making the plump lips of the boy became even more visible. 

"Nothing's more important than my brother, come on you know that too." Yoongi chuckled.

"Hyung," Jimin freed himself from getting crushed by the elder when he suddenly had a question in his mind.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what happened to Jay-K?" asked him in a low tone, being careful at the name.

Yoongi knitted his brows, "Why?"

"What do you mean why? That doesn't look like you answered my question."

"No, I mean why do you want to know? Thought you hate him?"

Jimin rolled his eyes and scowled at the elder, "I just want to know. I was surprised when he came home looking like that. I wonder what had happened to him and thought maybe you know about it but huh, I was expecting too much."

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me?" Yoongi poked Jimin's cheeks and once again, he received another rolled eyes from the younger. He cackled, "I was about to tell you about him but nah, I changed my mind." Yoongi stated flatly and looked away while resting his hands around Jimin's waist. 

"Huh?" Jimin's eyes turned bigger, "Why?"

"You rolled your eyes at me twice which means you hurt my feeling twice."

"Ah! Hyung!" Jimin stomped his feet upset, "You know I always do that whenever I'm annoyed."

Yoongi holds himself from spurting into laughter but he only can stand for 5 seconds long before he let his lips curled up into the widest shape, cackling at Jimin's cuteness.

"Okay okay, I will tell you." Yoongi broke the hug and took Jimin's hand in his before walking down the stairs to go to the front door.

"So, I heard he got beaten up by his father this morning."

Jimin frowned, "His father? His own father?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Taehyung said his father called him and informed him to come to his office sharp at the time given. But he failed to arrive there on time and what even worse, he arrived too late and caused his father to rage badly," explained Yoongi. "Taehyung also said Jungkook had always on time and it was only today that this happened."

Jimin's face twisted into a huge frown, feeling so bad and guilty about it. Of course, he knew the reason why Jungkook was late. It was because of him. If he hadn't been to the kitchen at that time, all of this will never happen, never. He felt worse that he can't manage to control his expression and hide it from the elder.

"Jimin?" Yoongi frowned, observing the younger's grim look. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jimin shook his head and shaped a smile, "I'm just feeling a bit down knowing that you need to go now. Seriously, I really wish we could spend our time like those days."

"I'm sorry this happened." the man apologized while gently stroking Jimin's hair. "Hyung will try to come again later, okay?"

"Okay. Can you call me tonight? Please?" requested Jimin while wearing his pair of puppy eyes that he always used whenever he wants something. And of course, Yoongi didn't have the heart to reject the request.

"Alright, hyung promise."

"Okay~ take care hyung. Be close to Taehyung hyung!"

"What?" Yoongi wrinkled his brows, not getting what Jimin had suddenly said. "Why should I? No."

"I believe he can protect you hyung. He looks so strong and intimidating."

"Okay whatever, I'm going."

"Tch, I expect you to be blushing but you didn't."

"You're spitting nonsense Jimin. Go inside now."

Jimin rolled his eyes and rested his smile on the face for his brother to see it, "Bye hyung!"

"Bye!"

_•••_

Jimin pushed the door of Jungkook's room to step in while still having a dulled look as he hates it to be apart from his brother. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed and that was when he knew; he fucked up.

"Oh, you're awake." He tried to act calm but little did he know that terror had already overtaken his face and his eyes were blinking faster out of flustered.

Jungkook was still lying on the bed as the position from the moment he had awakened until now has not changed a bit because he knew that the pain might get him killed. Overdramatic ass, sighed him.

His eyes bored into Jimin who was stepping carefully to sit beside him at the edge of the bed and only by him clearing his throat has enough to make Jimin jumped on his place, surprised.

"You startled me, s-shit," mumbled Jimin while his hands flew to his chest.

"Where did you go?" asked Jungkook.

"Um my room, to charge my phone." Lied him. "Anyway! Let's have you eat something." Jimin quickly ran away from the topic and clutched the tray to be on his lap. "Get up, eat this."

"I can't."

"Come on," the brown-haired boy rolled his eyes, thinking of Jungkook was being too much at the moment. "I know you can."

"I said I can't! My body hurts too much to move. Can't you see this swelling part?!" Jungkook suddenly howled in frustration, the fact that he really can't move has made him feel irritated terribly. 

Jimin's lips trembled, the baby started to pout and his eyes had already welled up with tears.

Jungkook went contorted in shock, "W-Why are you crying? Yah."

"YAH!" Jimin yelled while almost sobbing, "YOU ANNOYING SHIT!" again, other screams have been thrown out straight to Jungkook's face.

"What the fuck?" Jungkook panic.

"YOU! Y-You, don't have to yell at me! All I did was just saying! Do you have to be that mad at me?! YAH!" Jimin rants his anger out to the dumbfounded boy who had his body rock on the bed; surprised as fuck. 

"I'm not mad, what the fuck?"

"Yes, you are! Don't lie..."

"Hey, look. I was just saying, okay?"

"You raised your voice at me." Jimin pouted harder, wiping his tears away and glared at Jungkook deadly.

Jungkook was supposed to frown and have an apologetic look but nah, instead of being guilty making the big baby cried, he put his smirk on and chuckled.

"Cute."

"Don't laugh!" Jimin punched Jungkook's arm out of annoyance, forgetting the bruises that the boy was having that exactly at where Jimin had thrown a fist. It caused the red-haired boy hissed loudly.

"Ow, Fuck! Jimin!" Jungkook groaned at the pain, shutting his eyes tightly while Jimin, the boy had almost died in panic.

"I'm sorry!"

"That's fucking hurt!"

"I know!~ I'm sorry!"

"Get out!"

"No! I'm really sorry, Jungkook!~ I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, I'm sorry!"

Jungkook's eyes glistened a little as he really did feel the pain. Jimin felt so terrible at the time; quickly put down the tray back on the table and stood up; facing Jungkook.

He bent down and placed his hand at the back of Jungkook's head and another one gripped the boy's shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you. Slowly,"

Jungkook exhaled loudly, showing to the boy that he was pissed but yet he let Jimin help him to get up. When he already sat on the bed, he glared at Jimin but Jimin just simply avoided it. 

The boy took the tray back to be on his lap and carefully stir the porridge. Thankfully, the food was still warm to eat.

"Do you want me to feed you or you want to do it yourself?" Jimin asked, looking serious.

"Feed."

"Okay."

"Wait, why did you bring me this?" Jungkook pointed his finger towards the porridge with a displeased look. "I'm not that sick. I still can eat chicken, beef, bread—"

"I thought your jaw is hurting and you can't munch very well. That's why I brought you this." Jimin explained in a calm tone, eyes were shone tears that once again threatened to fall out.

Jungkook then awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away, didn't expect that to come. "Then, feed me. I can't move my hands."

Jimin didn't say anything afterward and proceeded to feed the upset boy. He really wants to punch Jungkook at the moment as he was expecting Jungkook to thank him but once again; he realized that he was expecting too much.

After taking two spoons in his mouth, Jungkook admitted that Jimin was right. He can't munch the food because his jaw was stinging so much. He remembered his father had punched him really hard right on the jaw. He sighed while eyeing Jimin and found the boy was still pouting.

"Where did you get this porridge?" He randomly asked to kill the awkwardness.

"Huh?"

"Did you make this?"

Jimin broke into a nervous laugh, "Of course not. I told you I'll order the food."

"Ah," Jungkook nodded, "So the familiar-looking guy who came into my room just now is the food delivery man?"

Jimin's hand froze in the air that was holding a spoon, his eyes were wide in terror. The color has drained out of his face, couldn't hide the shock anymore as he was too flustered to know he has been caught by the mafia boy.

"Wait... I-I can explain." Jimin straightened his body and placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder, "I gave him a call and asked him to come over because I don't know how to cook and had no idea how to buy food through online. You fell asleep when I was talking to you; the time when I was treating your wound. I don't want to wake you up so I had no other choice. I call him and asked him to cook for us."

"Then what about him coming into my room? I had never allowed anyone to come in here except for you."

"I'm sorry~ I've no idea you hate that, okay?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! Is that all you can do? I'm mad right now, like REALLY mad."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!~" whined Jimin. "I made mistakes so I should apologize. What else?"

"Then do it better."

Jimin sighed, taking the tray out of his lap and placed it carefully back on the table. "Fine." He stood up from the bed, suddenly warming up his body while had his eyes locked with Jungkook's confused look.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jungkook.

"I'm going to apologize."

"Do you have to do that?"

"Yes."

Unbeknownst to Jungkook, Jimin suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek that makes him froze for a moment, shocked by what had happened in such a short time.

"I'm sorry!"

"What are you— Wait! Yah!" He couldn't get the chance to say anything when Jimin quickly stormed out of his room.

"Yah! PARK JIMIN!"

_**Silence**_...

"Fuck." He cursed lowly, feeling a little bit angry. He can't believe Jimin dared to do that to him and somehow has made him feel pissed off for a while.

Well, the thing that has awakened his rage to boil up was only a small thing to care about but his face glowered like he was ready to kick Jimin on the ass.

"That fucking adorable shit. He should've kissed me on the lips."


End file.
